Power Rangers Megaforce: Megaromance
by ilse superstar
Summary: Two students Troy and Emma fell in love but two persons make everything possible to don't be together Will they be together?
1. Chapter 1: Love of students

At the first time makes my fic about power rangers and right now the couple have loved Power Rangers Megaforce Troy/Emma and so I leave you a chapter.

Chapter 1: Love of students

Before the rangers were chosen to save the earth, was the last day of vacation and the students were ready to return to high school, in the home of a family living a sweet young girl who loved taking photographs to animals and everything that has to do with the environment is called Emma Goodall. Her best friend is Gia has known since they were very young, also has her outgoing friend Jake, and smarter school Noah. She never, ever been in love with a man she always cared about her friends and the environment, in the morning Emma was having breakfast with her parents Mr. and Mrs. Goodall, and minutes after Emma's father had already been gone to work leaving her and her mom talking.

"Very good daughter, don't you nervous about the first day of school tomorrow?". asked Mrs. Goodall.

"Of course not Mom, as would be nervous if I was in school last year." Emma said.

"True, but it is time for you to grow."

"What do you mean?". Emma asked uncertainly.

"A need to find a first love."

This made Emma drown with her juice, she never has been in love with anyone.

"Is something wrong daughter?".

"Me, because I would rather spend?".

"I drowned in your juice when I tell you need a first love."

"Mom thank you worry about me but I haven't found love, but the love that I have in you, my father, the environment and my friends.

"Well, but I'm sure my little find her first love." Mrs Goodall said her daughter making laugh.

"Well mom I go to high school because I told the director that I would go for the hours that touched me in class." Emma said as she grabbed her helmet and bike.

"Be careful daughter, don't recalls a prank."

This made Emma laughs and went to school.

At the Burrows's house...

In this house lives a handsome, strong, tall and likes to do martial arts called Troy Burrows. He's new in town, no one knows but he is fast making friends, he neither never been in love even had a friend who was quite capricious, jealous and is in love with him.

"Mom I'm leaving." Troy shouted outside the house.

"Beware much son." shouted Mrs. Burrow.

Troy went to school to enroll before anything else, as it was the last day of vacation, while Emma went straight to the school, but was distracted by a bird's nest in the tree which was made for her interesting. To take a photo and bag her camera slowly climbed to the nest without breaking the parts of the trunk, later recalled that take on the talk she had with her mother in the breakfast. What if Emma wouldn't find no true love for her?. To forget recalled having to go to school for your schedule, put on her helmet and went on her bicycle.

In high school ...

Troy was the first to arrive at school and then met with the principla about to enter his office.

"Excuse me, you're the principal Robinson?". Troy asked.

"You're right boy, am I, what do you want?".

"I came for a registration to attend."

"Of course enter to my office". said the director and the two went to the office.

On the street ...

Emma was about to come to school but listen to her cell phone rings, stops to answer quickly.

"Hello?". Emma asks.

"Emma?, It's me Gia."

"And those hours of talk on a cell phone."

"Very funny, just ask you something."

"What about?".

"Are you going to school?".

"Yes, why?".

"Because if you can wait there, also go on the road with Noah and Jake".

"It's okay don't worry I'll be there."

"Thanks, you're a good friend." And hangs up.

Emma continued her journey and finally reached the school, stopped and parked her bike.

In school ...

"Alright Mr. Burrows these are class schedules and time of entry and tomorrow I show everything in this school." said the director.

"Thank promptly Director I'll be tomorrow."

"But sir can watch it if you get to expel swears by their peers and their ladies".

"Why do you say that director?".

"For always made kicks and although nobody tell me I put an ear to the wall."

A response that they both laughed at that joke but something tells Troy a sign of what not he hope.

"Good morning director." Emma said timidly entering school, the two saw Emma and when he saw her enter, Troy stared with his eyes because it showed the beauty that she had.

"Miss Goodall, come Move closer". director said and Emma slowly approached.

At that moment Troy felt hypnotized as never before as it was the first time he saw her and the present them the director.

"I want to introduce the student Troy Burrows". Emma said director and I look into your eyes giving a nice smile.

"He is new in the city what it is, will be your new partner in class." "She is the student Emma Goodall his classmate."

"Nice to meet you Emma." Troy said he shakes hands with Emma.

"Troy welcome to this school." Emma said accounting for Troy's hand.

"And I congratulate you." Troy said and Emma lets go of his hand.

"Why?". Emma asked curiously.

"Because I have a beautiful companion in school."

This caused Emma blush, what Emma will have on her body?, Will found her first love?, What happens at school?.

Continued ...

**Please review it!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Love

Chapter 2: First Love

That attraction that she felt, the first time she met Troy has become a love connection.

"Thanks for the compliment." Emma said while she felt her cheeks changed to pink.

"Just I say the truth". said Troy showing a big smile to Emma.

But looks romantic between the two were interrupted by the director.

"Student Emma, I have ready your class schedules, go to pick them up."

"Yes I'll be right principal and nice to meet you Troy". Emma said and accompanied to the director to pick.

Troy decided not to go home to wait for an important matter.

In the direction...

The director Robinson was looking for class schedules already had them, and Emma started talking about the new kid.

"The new guy is an educated gentleman." Emma said.

"Yeah don't know how it is, apart from chivalrous, handsome, strong, he defended women and they go crazy for him."

"Wow that if I didn't know from him, since when do he moved to the city?"

"A few days".

"Well you should at least be a good man".

The director found the schedules, turned them over to Emma and out of the office, but they realized that Troy still hadn't gone home.

"Student Troy is still here." director said strictly.

"Excuse me director I didn't ask when school starts."

"Beginning tomorrow and please withdraw you".

And all three saw Gia, Jake and Noah coming off.

"Students Gia, Jake and Noah, can you tell me what are ways to get into this school?".

"Friends, why are so thirsty?". Emma asked worriedly.

"Forgiven Emma, what happens is that the guy know he lost his glasses that couldn't be found, the step was stumbling, falling, seeing strange objects and other things he could have done." Gia said.

"One time I take them off and someone isn't the same as losing." Noah said.

"But Gia is right they are smart and beauti ... list, plus I saw you that you left your glasses in the bank to get your notebooks and your useful and without you realizing it fell about three blocks the way." Jake defended.

"Not true, remember that I am intelligent and I remember that I took the lenses or you say Emma, are they right or do I have?".

And started arguing and shouting.

"To see students, this is an institution and not allow to be discussed in this place, okay?!". scolded the director.

"Yes director." answered all three.

"If Emma was in a discussion with them, I would agree with what she said." Troy said.

"Emma, who's that cute guy?". Gia asked mischievously.

"Is your boyfriend, Is it true that your boyfriend?". Jake asked, almost mocking.

And the three of them looking around and were surprised that her friend finally matured.

"Your boyfriend?!". shouted the three.

Emma and Troy blushed like a tomato, felt butterflies in my stomach at the same time and sensed there might be something more than friends.

"Wow, if I'm not mistaken I think Emma will her gallant". Noah thought.

"Oh, like a gallant of soap opera." Gia thought.

"All women will pursue, I hope you don't remove the girl of my dreams." Jake thought.

"Enough guys, this guy isn't my boyfriend, neither the television gallant, Troy Burrows be our partner in the class." Emma said as she covered her face so she wouldn't look so flushed.

"To see students if they came to pick up their schedules, join me at the office." said director leading the three to the direction leaving Troy and Emma alone.

"Forgive me for what told my friends, what happens is they want me to be happy with a guy who loves me, but right now I'm not interested in that because I have the love of my family, and environmental friendliness in them." Emma said that she was ashamed.

"Don't worry, it always goes well with others, be happy and I hope you find true love." Troy said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Troy, you're a good boy." Emma said giving a sweet smile to Troy.

Gia, Jake and Noah left the office together with the director.

"Okay I'll see tomorrow students on their first day of school, did you understand?".

"Yes, director". Five responded and left for home.

The guys left school when Emma is stuck nuts in her bike.

"Oh no, now how can I go home?". asked sadly.

"Don't worry, if you want I'll take it and the hesitation as you bring it back." Noah said

"Thanks Noah, I guess I'll walk, I have to go." Emma said.

"Yeah, me too, if you don't agree? ... Can I walk with you to your home?". Troy asked.

"Well ... I". But was interrupted by Gia.

"Not for nothing the commit, accompany her."

Emma returned to feel butterflies in her stomach, no one had accompanied her to her house, the way she was about to open for the first time to be happy.

"Okay you can join me." Emma said Troy making smile.

"Well we ought to go, see you tomorrow and we're glad you're in our class." Jake said. "Speaking of how that, Can I walk with you to your home Gia?".

Gia had no other choice but to say yes.

"It's okay yes you can accompany me Jake, just this once."

That response prompted Jake screamed with joy, for the first time that Gia agree with Jake would go to her house.

"Well I get on your bike and I'll return tomorrow." Noah said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Jake said and followed to Gia.

"I also I have to go, good luck in school." Noah said and takes the Emma's bicycle.

"Well we should also go." Emma said and went with Troy to road toward home.

Minutes later ...

The two had arrived at Emma's house.

"Here I live with my mom and my dad, I'm just an only daughter, would you like to pass?".

"I appreciate but will some other time."

"And you are always responsible and gentlemanly?".

"Most of the time but there is something that makes me especially happy now."

"And what is it that makes you so happy?".

"To think that we will soon have a friend in common."

"We will not, we already have."

"I think I begin to have a friendship with your friends".

"Only if you subject a rope and loose, look like a wave wild." Emma joked.

"Well Troy, I will go." Emma said and Troy kisses her on the cheek.

Before entering Emma, Troy needed to say something very important to Emma.

"Emma". Troy yelled and she turned.

"Tell me."

"Mmmm ... no nothing." answered.

"What were you going to tell me?".

"Something very silly, well I mean surely obvious that often will tell you."

"What thing?".

"You have a gift to make the person who is next to you, he feel very happy." Troy replied shyly, but Emma gives a nice smile at him and go home.

"Mom I return." Emma said leaving her things.

"You came back daughter, I saw a handsome boy." Ms. Goodall said.

This caused Emma blushed and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Add to? What?, When?". Emma asked mislead.

"I saw a few minutes ago by the window."

"This well is called Troy and is new in school."

"And how do you meet?".

"The principal showed up and my friends thought that was like ... but more that partner."

"And what has that Troy's qualities?".

"It has a sweet, chivalrous, handsome and defending women".

"You should find out if he is unmarried."

"Oh please Mom, how could you think that I'm going to go investigate?".

"Judging by the colors that you get on your face, like who comes to mind is you."

"Mom don't bring ideas that aren't very recently that I know."

"And what does that have?, There are romances that occur at first sight".

This made Emma laugh and blush.

At the Burrows's house...

Troy entered his home but happy and jumping with joy for one reason.

"Now son, why do you look so happy?". asked Mrs. Burrows.

"Mom You don't know what just happened."

"What happened?".

"I met a beautiful woman, this woman whom I love."

"That's what you were saying you had seen many beautiful women."

"No, this time I saw a beautiful woman, her eyes lit up at the blue skies and her face was beautiful when she walk to school."

"I think it will be the woman you been waiting."

In the night ...

In the Emma's room, she was talking to her best friend Gia by phone about what happened in the afternoon.

"So that's what your mom told you?". Gia asked.

"Yes, I felt I was going to faint but nice guy". Emma said.

"I told to my mom and told her that he was very handsome"."And you, what do you think of that?".

And Emma again felt that the red color rise in her face, all the afternoon she was thinking about Troy.

"Well ... I."

"Well who better to give your opinion."

"Well it's not ugly ugly."

Emma's POV

That's what I'm feeling, why feel butterflies in my stomach?, Since I met Troy I couldn't stop thinking about him, I think I'm feeling is a First Love.

Continue…

**Please review it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting in school

Chapter 3: Starting in school

The next day ...

It was the first day of classes for boys and girls and Emma was at her home eating her breakfast quickly, not wanting to be late because she was always the first to arrive at the classroom. When finished breakfast goodbye to her parents and went straight to the house of Gia.

Minutes later ...

Already was in the house of Gia, came together and began to talk about their first day.

"How do you think are going to be the teachers?". Gia asked.

"I'm not sure, but I hope not the same teachers of last year." Emma replied hopeless. "What will you be in class?"

"I want to dedicate myself to my studies remain an intelligent."

"But you're smart also called the" Miss Perfect ".

"Good but I want to dedicate myself to have fun and study, what about you gonna do in the whole school?".

"Dedicate to study and photograph the flowers and animals."

"Or get a boyfriend."

"On the god Gia, how you think I'll be investigating man by man in the whole school?".

"We want to see you happy."

"I appreciate it but I think so I'm better off without a boyfriend."

Emma's POV

The truth is I'm not happy, I can never find true love, someone to give me a sign.

Nobody's POV

"Well if you say, okay we were trying help you".

"My friend didn't stay single, I'm going to help her." Gia thought.

"We must hurry in an hour already the others are going to come." Emma said and kept walking.

In high school ...

In the Hall of science no student had arrived and the first to arrive were the two students Jake and Noah.

"Calculator ready, notebook ready, pencil ready."

"What are you doing?". Jake asked.

"Preparing everything to be ready in the first day of school."

"But you are very compliment, how could you forget something?".

"I always prepare myself or Are you telling me that I am not compliment?".

"It's not that it's just that you should relax and not to check something that is prepared."

"At least I'm checking everything before the others arrive."

And Jake saw Gia and Emma enter until he looked Gia's beauty, since last year fell in love with her and never tired to follow her everywhere.

"Hey guys". greeted the two.

"Hi girls, Emma in the afternoon I will give you your bicycle". Noah said.

"Thanks Noah, I hope you've repaired well."

"And what are you doing here so early?". Gia asked.

"I wanted to have some fun with the football and dedicate a goal to a girl nearby." Jake said looking at Gia.

"Good for you". Gia said, ignoring the look of Jake.

"Friends be right back." Emma said and left the classroom.

An minute later ...

Emma kept her camera in her locker with a photo album to save all the photos taken in the forest, but she see a guy with a leather jacket with sunglasses and black pants.

"Hi Emma, a year ago we didn't see." said the boy.

"Hi John not seen you since you became a bad boy."

"And what have you done in every vacation?".

"I keep taking pictures and you stop bothering me, I have class in a few minutes." She was about to leave but John's cornered his hugs around her waist.

"Please loveliness, give me a chance to love you or know the bad consequences that await you."

"I tell you, let me go."

Outside of school and Troy was before he came hear screams of a girl, he recognized that the voice of the girl who was Emma was screaming and ran to prevent it.

"Let her go or you will not know what awaits you." Troy said.

"Troy please don't mess, this is a matter between John and me." Emma said, trying to escape from the arms of John.

"And who are you stranger boy?".

"He isn't an unknown guy, is called Troy". Emma defended.

"Look, whoever you doesn't give you permission to touch Emma". Troy said.

"Okay stay with her." John said and pushed Emma. "But watch Troy because Emma is mine and no one take it away." And it pushes to other students.

"Emma you okay?". Troy asked.

"I'm fine, what happens is that John has been in love with me a while, flirting with me, he treats me so violently without my friends realize, comes to kissing me. He is a bad guy and you don't know how much I'm suffering. "Emma said and hugged Troy.

Troy felt a connection with her, his heart began to beat faster but finally wrapped his arms around her waist and lasted seconds, hold her.

"Guys I think Troy is the guy indicated for Emma." Gia said who was spying in lockers along with Jake and Noah.

"Yes, but are you sure it will be more than friends?, We need a few questions to see if Troy has something in common with Emma." Noah said.

"Forget about that friend we have to follow Gia's plan". Jake defended.

"Okay, what's the plan?". Noah asked.

"Come to the classroom". Gia responded and go directly to the classroom.

Troy and Emma were following embraced but the sound of the bell made to separate quickly and put blushing.

"Sorry Troy". Emma said very flushed.

"Don't worry about me I must apologize, I got carried away and don't worry if that John bother you again, you can count on me".Troy said.

"Thanks Troy". Emma smiled and kisses him on the cheek making him blush more.

Troy's POV

I can't believe it, Emma hugged me and kissed me on the cheek I'll never forget it, but I'll try that again John didn't bother her because if he approaches her, I'll kill him.

Emma's POV

That cute was Troy, I was afraid that John hurt me but thanks to him, I feel that ... My God, what am I feeling?, This can't be happening, am I in love? I don't think he's a good guy but I think my feelings will not allow me to fall in love.

Nobody's POV

"We have to go to the classroom". Emma said.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea." Troy said and went together to the classroom.

In the classroom ...

"Got it?". Gia asked.

"Yes." responded the two.

"Okay, I trust you." And she sat down in her chair.

"Man, this will be harder than I thought, although cute and smart I never say no". Jake said.

"Just be a little help for our friends to be happy". Noah said.

_Flashback_

"What's the plan?". Jake asked.

"The plan is that we send letters pretending that we are, will come to Ernie's and confess their love."

"Yes, but are you sure you will fall in love easily". Noah asked

"If there is no someone who gets in their way, I think yes." Gia said.

"Remember, we do this for Emma, or want to see her without her happiness?."

"No". Responded the two.

_End Flashback_

"Okay we'll do for Emma to be happy." Noah said.

Continued ...

**Remember review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

Chapter 4: Feelings

After their science class, Emma accompanied to Gia to keep her things in her locker because there is something that especially since she saw to him, she couldn't take her eyes off him, someone who detested Emma.

_Flashback_

_They were in the science classroom because put them to do teamwork while a brown eyes girl with a blue skirt and black hair, approached._

_"Hey Goodall, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"._

_Emma with a sarcastic smile but no less friendly said:_

_"Sure Amber, why not?, Look I introduce you to Troy Burrows is new in the school because he just moved to town." Emma said with rage that was boiling inside._

_"Nice to meet you." Troy said._

_"The pleasure is all mine." Amber said repeatedly watching Troy and flirting him thing that bothered Troy. "Well you call me anytime and I will show you the city liking I bet I can do the best job that other people". Amber said retiring without first winking at Troy and looking up and down to Emma._

_End of flashback_

Emma only just listened as she was told, but it took a lot of importance to what Gia realized.

"Emma, what's wrong?, I noticed you something angry, Is Amber right?".

"There is nothing Gia". Emma said.

"Come on EmmaI know you, I know is why."

"Ok Ok yes, is that this is a vile hag Amber and I wouldn't want hurt to Troy, also not to see him very angry when she flirts". said sarcastically.

"Whaaaaat?, Sure that he was uncomfortable, Emma Goodall Did you so upset?". Gia said surprised.

"Huh?, Of course not."

"Well go to the next class." Gia said and left.

Minutes later ...

They were in gym class and Emma felt very strange to Troy, approached and asked.

"Troy, what's wrong?". Emma asked with a charming smile so that Troy couldn't stop blushing.

"Emma is nothing, just a family problem." said without looking at her.

"Troy, if not tell me no problem I know you a little and that's not it, when you want tell me I'll be OK." she said and walks for exercise.

"Oh if i know it is."

Troy's POV

It has been almost days since we moved and I feel great, plus I get on very well with everyone, especially Emma and her friends. Thanks to her I have felt safe in this school and her friends are cool. But I spend with her all the time, don't know, it's like a darling I had never felt with anyone, I guess because she is unique and no one can replace. But there are things I don't understand, I get really upset when John flirts with her and I try to do the best lest to pay attention to him, is that as it annoys I was (yeah called jealousy). This is what I was have thought in these last moments, what I feel about her? What she feels for me? Wait ... why I was interested in what she feels? I don't know, sometimes I prefer to distance myself but I have all the time What do I do?.

Emma's POV

Troy stupid, why not he mean I was having?, At best ...no, it can't be that could it be that liked a girl? What if is, that silly Amber? Oh no, I lost him forever. A moment how you would lose?, Now is my friend and he can be with someone, but as I had fun with him since he arrived. But that Amber, u like hate her, she always has bothered me and has caught the attention of others, I look bad, oh and now wants to take advantage of my poor Troy, wait I said 'my' ... well whatever. Whenever it see only what ask him called out and refuses not even see him as I like silly happy that easy, therefore they are engaged and very happy living my is worth I prefer not having a boyfriend.

Nobody's POV

Minutes later ...

"Ernie Please is very urgent; we have to fulfill our mission." Jake begged.

"But if I help them with their mission, what you could you give me?". Ernie asked.

"Money, things, anything but please help us." Noah said.

"Okay, just to bring these two lovebirds."

"Thanks Ernie, let Noah". Jake said and go.

In the Goodall's house ...

The whole family was eating with the exception of Emma and has been very disconcerted by jealousy.

"Daughter, are you all right?". asked Mr. Goodall.

"Who me, yes I'm really okay?".

"Well you have not tasted a single morsel since you got on your first day." Ms. Goodall said.

"I really wasn't hungry but thanks for this dinner."

"Well up to your bedroom and rest." said Mr. Goodall and Emma obeyed the orders of her father.

"Honey, something is happening to our daughter." Ms. Goodall said.

"Don't worry it will pass." Mr Goodall said.

Emma's room ...

Emma was getting ready to sleep and still felt with her jealous rage, was thinking if Troy did Amber's boyfriend would think that 'the love of her life would go forever', for her is just a nonsense to bother: mounted to her bed and slept in peace.

Minutes later ...

Emma was deeply asleep dreaming about taking photographs of insects and animals, but there was something that she had in mind, something that she never dreamed in her life.

Emma's Dream ...

It was a school dance or graduation and all students danced a slow music, romantic. Gia was dancing with Jake while he was very stupid to be with the girl of his dreams, on the other hand was Noah though he hadn't date for the prom, he helps to Jake supported so that everything went well on his date and Emma came very beautiful with a long pink dress, her eyes were very bright at night, but the problem was that she hadn't her date though Noah she had no either for his date, they decided to go as friends but he helps Jake for his date. But any change unexpectedly when a tall man with a suit tuxedo, who approached him to Emma as she had her face down.

"May I have this dance?". asked the boy strange, and slowly lift your face, Emma hadn't expected the strange guy who invited Emma to dance was ...

"Troy, what are you doing here?".

"I came to dance as Amber stayed primping her hair i don't wait her and i had to walk."

"But ... I know you wanted to go with her to be able to be happy." said sadly.

"But I don't care Amber, I care about someone who is happy, intelligent, who loves nature and especially beautiful."

"But I'm not beautiful as you say."

"You are the person with whom I have been in a school year I care about you, so, can I give this dance?".

"Okay." said happily and went to dance.

The two danced to the beat of the music and their friends looked very happy for the couple.

"Do you realize that I liked you since the first day we met?". Troy asked doing Emma blush.

"Yes, but I've noticed something isn't going to like me."

"What about?".

"Spend that between John and Amber are interfering with our friendship."

"But that doesn't matter, the important thing is to be together forever. Emma Goodall, would you like be my girlfriend?".

"Oh Troy, of course I do."

The two were about to kiss but ...

End of dream.

Emma was in the clouds that the love of his life was always there with her that was the dream that will always she dream.

Continued…

**Please review it…**


	5. Chapter 5: Go away

Chapter 5: Go away

The next day ...

In high school, she told Gia about sleep and she couldn't believe she had the feeling that Emma was in love with Troy was the opportunity to help her friend.

"Really you dream with him?".

"Yes I swear to you."

"And what's happened?".

"He said that he wasn't interested in Amber and asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend."

"And what did you answer him?, Tell me." said altered.

"Well ... I answered him ... that ... yes."

"Wow, then are you in love with him?".

"How do you think Gia, that I fell for him?".

"But you said yes in your dream."

"But it was only a dream and I'm not in love with him." And going furiously.

"That's not true friend I know you well, you're in love with Troy." Gia thought.

Emma walked down the hall and still thinking about the dream with Troy, ever she felt more strange when she is close to him, before she came to her next class, went straight to the girl's bathroom, to get ready. But when she entered the bathroom she found her enemy Amber makeup, that anger that had Amber when Emma spent more time with Troy that caused her jealous and trying to plan everything for separate to Troy and Emma.

"What gives you the right of taking something that belongs to someone?". Amber asked angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma said.

"Don't play the slug, you know what I am referring."

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I mean your little boyfriend Troy."

"Listen to me he's not my boyfriend, and doesn't entitle you of put to Troy in a matter that you don't mind."

"If you haven't noticed there is something between Troy and me."

When listening what it said Amber, Emma felt her heart was about to break into pieces and had a hunch that she lost him forever.

"That's not true I haven't seen you as they kiss, taking hands and haven't even had a date." Emma said angrily.

"Oops, you haven't seen it because he and I went out in secret."

"Then give it to you, Troy and I are just friends."

"Alright then should invite Troy to an appointment and if you need me I'll be in the hall of English". And she leaves.

"I don't care that the two are on a date, I don't care". Emma thought.

In English class ...

Emma had a confused mind to not let her work, kept remembering that Amber said she and Troy went in secret.

"Emma, are you okay?". asked a voice nearby.

"Oh Gia, yes I'm fine, why do ask that question?".

"Because you haven't even answered a single question in your notebook."

"Forgive Gia what happens is that I'm getting worried."

"Why? What happened?".

"After I tell you."

"Okay but answers your questions, which going to touch for the next class."

Hours after ...

Classes had ended and the two best friends walked to their homes and had time to talk.

"And what did you want to talk to me?".

"Well ... it comes to Troy."

"What about him?".

"Well before the start of the English class, went to bathroom of the girls and I found Amber".

"Don't remind me to that harpy that makes me want to hit her."

"I said she and Troy ... had a date secretly."

"What!?, Don't believe you."

"I swear, she just told me she was going to ask him out."

"This can't be, I must tell Noah Jake and I will not let Amber take away the boy to my best friend." Gia thought. "What will you do about it?".

"No, I will not do anything, I let them both be happy." said sadly.

"If you let them to be happy, why do you care so much for Troy?"

Gia asked, making Emma blush.

"Well ... I ... you just don't want her to do something hurt Troy", can we go home? Please ".

"Alright we'll talk about it tomorrow."

At the Burrows's house ...

"Champion you okay?, I noticed very strange lately." Mr. Burrows asked.

"It's nothing dad must". Troy said.

"Son accounts with us if something bad happens, you tell." Mrs. Burrows asked.

"Yes, thank you Mom".

At the Goodall's house ...

"Mom already I returned." Emma screamed while her mom moved quickly to give her something.

"And this?". Emma asked.

"It's a letter."

"But whose?".

"Remember to your friend Krista?".

"Yeah, what's up?".

"Read the letter." And Emma opens the letter and reads.

_Dear Emma:_

_Hi friend so long since no see, in this letter mean that your friends and I need you to an important mission. At County Forest is being polluted and we need your help, for that we give money for your bus and the map because the forest is to Texas, you'll be past tomorrow and hope you can come soon._

_Krista loves you."_

Emma is increasingly concerned at first about not being able to attend school with their friends, second because I didn't know if her parents would allow that ride and the third and most important to her is love for Troy.

"What say the letter?". asked Mrs. Goodall.

"That she and my friends need to help me in the Forest County, they gave me money for the road and that will be the day after tomorrow what I'm asking is that you if you give me permission to go with them."

"We don't know we care about your safety."

"But mom please I want to help my friends with the environment and they are also interested in a lot."

"What worries us is unique about your school and your friends."

"You can tell the principal Robinson ... I'll tell my friends tomorrow and pack up." said a little discouraged.

"Okay I'm going to talk with your father to see what tells me."

"Thanks now I'm going to do the homework." And up to her room.

The next day ...

The five teenagers were in the cafeteria talking and had arrived, that Emma told them the new.

"Guys there's something I have to tell you."

"What's it all about chestnut?". Jake asked.

Emma bit her lower lip, didn't know how it would take her friends but it was an important mission for her.

"Well ...".

"Tell us Emma, have no fear." Noah said.

"Well ... what happens is that ... I'm gonna ... Texas."

"What?!". all shouted doing to get attention.

"Why Emma?, You know we never broke and now I'll be alone." Gia said.

"What's going on Emma?". Jake asked.

"What happens is that a friend sent me a letter yesterday and told me it was a very important issue, I have to go tomorrow. "

"But back?". Gia asked with concern.

"Of course I will return alone for a few days." Emma said, trying to smile but Troy was very discouraged after the new.

"Guys am I allowed to talk alone with Troy?".

"Sure Emma, come on guys." Gia said and went into the hallway.

"What about Troy?". Emma asked, trying to smile at Troy.

"Nothing, just that I was struck by the news that you are going".

"But back in a few days, I promise."

"How do I know if you're going back?".

"I will send you a secret message."

"Okay, but first I want to give you something."

"What is?".

And Troy gives a box with a heart shaped necklace saying "you are special".

"Thanks Troy, with this necklace always going to remember that you're with me." Emma said happily and gives him a hug.

"I believe in love grows between the two." said Noah who was spying with Gia and Jake outside the cafeteria.

"Yes when Emma returns we will do our plan." Gia said.

At the Goodall's house ...

Emma began to pack up but happy at first because her parents, yes she was allowed to go to Texas and second because it happened thinking Troy thanks to the necklace given to her.

"Daughter you packed your things?". asked Mrs. Goodall.

"Yes mom". Emma said.

"We will miss you, will be your first trip without us."

"Don't worry I will be sending daily messages so don't worry about me."

"Hopefully you can fulfill your mission to save the environment."

"And that's what I'll do." And gives her mother a hug.

The next morning ...

The Goodall family came their way to the airport for the departure of Emma to Texas.

"Beware much daughter". Mrs Goodall said while giving her daughter a hug.

"We'll be supporting you to help your friends." Mr Goodall said.

"Thanks I love you and don't worry about me I will always be in their hearts." Emma said happily.

"Excuse me miss, are you going to the passenger in Texas?". the driver asked.

"Yes driver". Emma said.

"Then we get on the bus about to leave."

Before she took the bus Emma gives one last hug her parents to never forget her.

"Remember that your friends will miss you." said Mrs. Goodall.

"They also say they also will miss especially Troy". Emma said and board the bus.

While Emma settled for sitting, her parents were saying goodbye. El bus was plucking to leave and Emma gives it a last goodbye doing that the bus already outside.

"Texas here I come, the most important thing is that I will miss my parents and my friends." Emma thought happily.

Continued…

**Please review it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Coming to Texas

Chapter 6: Coming to Texas

In high school ...

The four teenagers were too saddened by the departure of their friend, almost the whole school missed Emma but not all missed her. Amber felt happy and liberated because she hated the girl for years was gone, was meant to take the opportunity to Troy in the way of Emma.

"Hello Troy". Amber greeted as she walked toward him.

"Hello Amber". Troy greeted very discouraged.

"What's the matter?, Since it went Emma have you been sad."

"Yes, it's not just that she promised to return as soon as possible".

"Well, in case you have a problem, you can talk to me." She leaves and Jake and Noah appear.

"What were you talking with Amber?". Jake asked.

"Only things from friends, we have class." Troy said and leaves with his friends.

In Texas ...

The bus came straight to Texas and got out of the vehicle passengers and their baggage, is where Emma was while down the bus. And then she saw her friend Krista, runs to hug her after so many years of not seeing her.

"Emma, I knew we didn't you were going to disappoint." Krista said happily hugging her friend.

"How could I disappoint them? If we want the planet is alive."

"Well, let me help you with your suitcases and tell me in the hut about your life." said Krista and helps bring things into the hut.

Emma was happy to help the environment and find her friend but has promised to be in contact with her parents and friends.

In high school ...

While the computer teacher wasn't there, the four students had time to try to communicate with Emma.

"Come on Noah, before the teacher arrives." Gia rushed.

"All right, all right in a few minutes I fix it." Noah said trying to repair the computer.

"Yes, Gia gave you an order." Jake said.

"Let's see I also want to communicate with Emma but that's not the way to hasten a ...".

"ONLY repair it!". shouted the three.

"Well I just said."

In the hut ...

"How have you been in Harwood County?". Krista asked.

"I'm fine with my parents, school and my friends."

"Have you had problems with nature?".

"No not really, I spend taking photographs and hang out with my friends at Ernie's".

"Well at night we must agree to save the forest with my friends, okay?".

"Sounds good." After Emma hears a ringing message.

"What was that sound?".

"It is a video chat on my computer."

"And who is it?".

"Someone called Harwood County School."

"They are my friends." Emma said.

"Well will leave you talk to them in private." Krista said and leaves.

Then Emma prepares to talk to friends and pressed connected with them.

"Hi Emma!".

"Guys that are way to greet these".

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that we miss you and want you back." Gia said.

"I promise that I will return Gia as soon as decontaminate the forest."

"How you're having in Texas?". Noah asked.

"Too well tomorrow will do our best to return the forest not to contaminate it."

"The whole school will be supporting you good except for the stupid Amber". Gia said.

"The good thing is that not is in Texas and the trouble is that they will have to endure it while I'm gone."

"By the way Emma, someone's been missing you since you left." Jake said.

Emma again felt butterflies in her stomach, then took her fingers toward her hair until her brown eyes gleamed as if in the moonlight.

"And may I ask who missed me?".

"Guess, has a leather jacket with a red shirt with a smile so cute and you met him before us." Gia replied, and Troy appears on the video chat.

"Hi Emma not expect to see you in Texas."

"Troy ... How have you been?". asked blushing.

"Okay ... and how are you? ... In Texas?".

"Well with my friend Krista we met again."

"How long are you going back?".

"I promise we will decontaminate as soon the forest, also told you would be texting."

Troy's blue eyes twinkled as he looked towards heaven and eyes Emma Honey, it felt like she was next to him for a kiss. Without them realizing a small butterfly came through the window of the cabin, this meant that the feelings of the two were about to confess, but a scream broke the gaze.

"Emma have to come soon".

"Be right there!". Emma shouted. "Sorry I have to leave Troy Krista speaks to me." said very discouraged.

"Don't worry, go with your mission."

"Wait Troy". Emma shouted before Troy will disconnect.

"What about?".

"Before you sign out, can we talk in the night?".

"Sure".

Emma was about to disconnect when ...

"Emma".

"What about?".

"You have to return the entire school misses you, your friends and your parents misses you and even I miss you."

Emma felt something in her heart that was telling her a feeling that brings towards Troy.

"I miss you too Troy." And disconnects.

"I heard something romantic." Krista appeared scaring to Emma.

"Oh Krista you scared me."

"Forgiveness is that I overheard you miss your boyfriend."

"But who was talking about a boyfriend?".

"You said you were going to talk to him in the night."

"Well ... yes." she said excitedly.

"That's good then you can be happy."

"Well I think not."

"Why?, If this is your opportunity."

"But there's a girl who's in love with Troy, I hate her and there is a bad boy that he likes me but treats me badly." said about to mourn. "Well the contrary with the Troy is a responsible man, sweet, handsome, good friend and before I left he gave me this necklace saying I'm special." And she shows her necklace.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful something is telling me that he likes you."

"Well don't be, in my school was telling my friend Gia that wasn't interested in him."

"Tell him at night you feel for him."

"I appreciate Krista but I'm fine without a boyfriend, let's have lunch."

In high school ...

"What did she say dude?" Jake asked.

"Talk to her and asked me if we could talk tonight."

"Surely it is for confess something." Noah said.

"I don't know."

"Are you in love with Emma?". Gia asked.

Troy blushed not think of anything, it is meant that he is also in love with Emma but when Amber is uncomfortable and becomes jealous that John is with her.

"Co…cou…course not." Troy stuttered.

"Then why are you stammering and blushed of the face?." Jake laughed.

"I better go before they hit the bell." And leaves angrily.

"I think they like, but are too dumb to confess." Gia said. "We meet at Ernie's?."

"Sure." responded the two.

In the night ...

Emma was waiting for Troy to call her on her cell phone, she was excited but was in doubt about what Krista said to tell him how she feels.

*Her cellphone rings * and quickly runs to answer.

"Hello."

"Hello, who is this?."

"Emma Goodall, who is?."

"I'm your worst nightmare."

"Very funny, you are Troy."

"How did you know it was me?."

"I know thy voice, I knew you were going to call me."

"Well, why you wanted to call you?."

"Well, remember the necklace you gave me before I left?."

"Yes, but what that has to do with the necklace I gave you with the call?."

"When I return I will give you a gift that thou was so good to me."

Troy began to blush again and saw a shooting star shining in the dark sky.

"You didn't have to do it I'm fine without a gift."

"Don't act like a child and yes I'm going to give you because you are special. "

"But do you know why I gave you that necklace?."

"Because I'm special?."

"No." That answer made Emma a bit saddened.

"I gave you that necklace because you're beautiful and had never felt something when I'm around you." Emma felt butterflies in her stomach and also saw a shooting star in her window, meant that they were both feeling the same.

"Well I must go, you remember that I do I have classes."

"Wait Troy not hang up."

"Why?."

"Because I want to hear your voice."

Continued ...

**Please review it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hands wing work

Chapter 7: Hands wing work

The next day ...

In tomorrow of Texas, Emma and her friends were agreeing to work in Forest County.

"Are you ready to save our environment?!." Krista asked.

"YES!." They shouted.

"Then to working." And went to Forest County.

In Ernie's ...

It was Thursday morning, before they went to school were in the Ernie's on their plan.

"Have you had contact with Emma?." Gia asked.

"No." responded the two.

"Since yesterday was connected with Troy, she has forgotten us."

"How do think G, that Emma would forget you?." Noah asked.

"As she is in Texas in the woods and nature and I don't know about her."

"She is fine know."

"I wish."

In Forest County ...

Emma, Krista and others reached the forest and were preparing everything for decontamination.

"We will divide into two groups Emma, others and I are going to the river." Krista said. "The second group will stay in the forest to pick up trash, Do they agree?."

"YES!." they shouted.

"To work!."

In high school ...

The three students saw Troy reach the science room and came to know about Emma.

"What she said you in the night?." Gia asked.

"How that who told me?." Troy asked confused.

"We refer to Emma." Jake replied.

"Nothing, just things from friends." Troy lied.

"Are you sure that friends?." Noah asked.

"Yeah, sure why?."

"Because Gia it's saying that she forgot about her." Jake said.

"How do you think G?, She sent greetings to their parents and to you, she hasn't forgotten anyone and right now this decontaminating the forest."

"You see G? There is nothing to worry about." Jake said trying to reassure the girl of his dreams.

"Okay, I trust you but I need you back because I get lonely."

In the Forest County ...

The first group were collecting and cleaning the garbage in the river while the second group planted the forest and collect garbage.

"Hopefully we finish this soon." Emma said.

"We are confident that we will end I promise." Krista said supporting her friend.

Hours after ...

The entire group finished decontaminating and the forest was beautiful that fish in the river were swimming, the flowers were born everywhere and the whole forest was full of green areas.

"Well mission accomplished." Krista said.

"It's beautiful, I wish my friends were here." Emma said.

"And one day visit this forest." "Let's celebrate." And went to the hut.

In high school ...

In gym class the students were playing volleyball and Gia didn't like that Amber looking at Troy while playing.

"Something is telling me that Amber will be removed to Troy in Emma's hands. Gia thought very displeased.

"G, what happens?, It's your turn to play."

"Sorry Noah is that Amber stares at Troy and will do everything to conquer it."

"Don't worry I have a solution." Noah said as he grabbed a ball of volleyball, he calculated the shot to point strongly throws and hits Amber, making attention.

"Student Amber, are you alright?." Amber asked the teacher but was dizzy and lying on the floor.

"Someone call the infirmary." Amber's friend shouted.

"Good shot Noah, will not come to school for a few days." Gia said.

In the cabin ...

The whole group was having lunch on their victory they had.

"I'm glad the forest already decontaminated." Krista said.

"Yes, I will never hurt it." Emma said.

"Yes, and thank you very much for helping Emma knew it'd ruin us."

"All for helping the environment."

"Well as there isn't an issue, you can return to Harwood County."

Emma was happy, finally back with her parents and friends.

"Thanks Krista, now I will tell my parents."

In high school ...

Amber was taken to the infirmary, while Noah and Gia were mocking her.

"What was that?." Jake asked.

"Neither you imagine, it was funny." Gia said.

"Well I think that you no longer we have to endure it for a few days."

"You're right dude." Noah said.

In the hut ...

Emma was telling her mom she was coming back, while her mother was so happy to see her daughter.

"And when are you coming back?."

"I'll be back tomorrow, tell my dad and my friends will be back tomorrow." said happily.

"Yes, but I have a problem daughter."

"What happens?."

"Your father nor I are going to pick you up at the airport because we'll be busy."

"Don't worry after this at the airport I will walk toward the house."

"Okay, take care."

"Command greetings to all." And hangs up.

In Ernie's ...

After the incident, the guys were drinking their smoothies and talked about Amber's accident.

"Wow I didn't expect that accident." Troy said.

"Neither do we, the good thing is it will not come to school for a week and the trouble is that we know nothing yet of Emma." Gia said. "Did you call her?."

"Not this time she called me, I said no because it is busy." Troy said.

"I'm sure Emma will return soon, I'm sure." Gia said.

In the hut ...

Emma was preparing her things to return to Harwood County.

"Can I come in?."

"Yes Krista.", "What happens?."

"Just to say that my friends and I are going to miss you, and tomorrow I will accompany Sarah and I to the airport."

"Because before I quit, I want to give this photo we took in the forest when we decontaminate. "And it gives you a picture.

"That is beautiful, thank you." And gives her a hug. "I see you're wearing that necklace even gave you this guy Troy."

"Yes, and stop bothering me I'll get hung always, besides when I'm back I'll give him a present."

"What is it?." And she shows a teddy bear that says "thinking of you".

"God, it's beautiful I'm sure you will be fascinated."

"Do you believe?."

"Yes, it will be in his bedroom and when he sees your gift will always be thinking of you."

"Enough Krista, you're making me blush."

"Well don't interrupt you but your time, I must go." And leaves.

The next day ...

Krista and Sarah were accompanying Emma to the airport.

"Too bad we are no longer closer together." Emma said walking to the bus. "During the holidays I'll see you."

"And we'll be waiting for you." Krista said. "Say hello to your parents, friends and school but I have not known."

"I will, Krista.". "When I come, we agree for the bike ride."

"I know we'll see."

"There's nothing to see, I need you next to me and my friends." And the bus was about to leave. "Well Krista I'm going."

"Beware much friend, I don't know I have a bad feeling."

"Don't say that Krista."

"You are right friend, Don't mind me. "And Emma gives her friend a hug and a hug to Sarah.

"Friends I love you."

"And we also a friend." said Sarah and Emma gets on the bus.

"Why Sarah?, Why do I have the feeling that we will never again see?." Krista asked with concern as Emma was leaving in the window.

"Quiet Krista not say that, she'll be fine." Sarah said reassuring her friend.

In high school ...

In English class the students were writing their notes in the notebook while Gia could not stop thinking about her friend.

"Now I'm getting desperate, Emma today hopefully return soon." Gia thought.

"Dude lately Gia is increasingly worried about Emma, and nobody knows it." Noah said.

"I don't know but we will ask Mrs. Goodall, she knows about her daughter." Jake said.

In the hut ...

"Krista, what about Emma?." Candy asked.

"Emma is gone for Harwood County."

"But hopefully when I get call, I left with a bad feeling."

"It can't be, and there are bad things that are happening." Candy said.

On the road to Texas ...

The bus continued driving and Emma looked forward to see her friends.

"Not long to see my parents, my friends and Troy, I know they are going to fill the emptiness inside me." Emma pressed.

Without knowing that something was going to happen to Emma was about to enter a new danger for herself and passengers.

Continued…

**Please review it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Emma not returns to Harwood

Chapter 8: Emma not returns to Harwood County

Hours after ...

Emma was still waiting to arrive at Harwood County but still was missing to arrive, while the driver was driving the bus, a drunk driver drove a in trailer singing stupid songs, but didn't they knew the bus passengers was on the edge of the ravine and something shocking happened the trailer was at full speed towards the bus where Emma is traveling, the bus driver did something to avoid the trailer but unfortunately the bus fell into the ravine, while Emma and passengers yelled. The bus was turning around and around and Emma was holding the handrail tube, but the windows were breaking and the bus was still pouring, poor Emma was trapped until the bus reached the bottom of the ravine giving a big whip leaving the bus broken, dirty, dump, all passengers were injured and Emma was lying on the ground unconscious and injured.

In high school ...

Jake was waiting for his friends to give them good news.

"I'm glad you came."

"What is the urgency?." Noah asked.

"Yesterday I spoke with the mother of Emma and told me to she returns to Harwood County today."

"Really?." Gia asked.

"Yes, our friend will return." said while others shouted for joy.

"And the best for Troy, will jump for joy when he hears this news and let us unite our plan. "Noah said.

"When I got the news we will tell Troy and until Amber comes, so we can join them." Gia said.

On the road to Texas ...

After the accident and the cops came ambulance realized about the tragedy.

"The recovery will be very difficult I don't think there's a single survivor, so we'll know soon enough." police said.

All people were shocked seeing the bus overturned while descending slowly paramedics with the stretchers.

"The blow was tremendous for me, all who traveled on the bus passed their life worse." said Mr.

People who were on the bus were following injuries, and Emma was still unconscious on the floor and hurt.

At the Moran's house ...

Gia's mom was cleaning her daughter's room with the help of her servant but Gia is very tidy.

"The truth is that one collects this bedroom for not leaving because, Gia is always have as a silver cup." said the maid.

"Yes, my daughter is very orderly." Mrs. Moran said while the maid was watching TV.

"Madam this program is very interesting and they have a helicopter." said the maid.

"Yes, it is necessary for us to provisionally maintain well informed newscasts." And listen to the news reporter saying.

_"And the helicopter is on the road to Texas where an unfortunate accident occurred."_ said the reporter.

"Look how it turned out the bus lady." said the maid and Gia's mother saw the bus overturned.

_"Apparently the bus had to make a sharp maneuver to avoid a trailer that invaded his lane."_ said the reporter.

"That recklessness that man must be asleep." Mrs. Moran said.

_"We confirmed that so far two people are dead and eleven wounded consideration, keep you informed."_ said the journalist.

"God give them comfort to the families of the dead." prayed the servant.

"God also allow injured recover."

In high school ...

At lunch time the guys were happy to Troy therefore he seemed strange.

"Why are you happy?."

"For something you'll jump for joy."

"What is it?."

"We just learned that Emma will return to Harwood County."

"Do you really?."

"Yes, I had just told me Mrs. Goodall."

"Finally this is a miracle." said happily.

At the Moran ...

"What about Mrs. Goodall, why is crying?." asked Mrs. Moran by phone.

"I just received terrible news and my first thought was to talk to Dr. Willson." cried Mrs. Goodall.

"We don't know if Dr. Willson is in the hospital but will return soon, look calm down please tell me what it is."

"The bus was traveling where my daughter, my god."

To which Mrs. Moran went into shock because her daughter's friend was hurt.

"The road accident Texas?. "

"Yes, yes, yes."

"No way." And Mr. Moran comes of his work.

"What happens?." asked Mr. Moran.

"My love, there was an accident and she is very badly."

"Who is she?."

"Gia's friend ... Emma Goodall."

Mr. Moran filled with sadness to learn that the best friend of his daughter was serious.

"I have to go to work put to notify Mr. Goodall". And he goes to the hospital.

In high school ...

"I have an idea, we make a welcome party for Emma." Jake said.

"Now that's a good idea." Gia said. "But with her mother permission."

"Then when finished school, go home."

"Emma is happy when to make will put her party."

In the hospital ...

Mr. Moran was telling to the father of Emma, that her daughter had an accident.

"And the bus where your daughter was traveling overturned on the road to Texas, apparently she is badly hurt."

"Not my daughter, my daughter!." cried Mr Goodall. "Where are they?."

"She was taken to the ambulance or clinic in Texas, Dr. Willson call now."

"I'm coming with you." And went straight to the hospital.

At the hospital in Texas ...

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and carefully lowered to Emma of the stretcher with equipment so she could breathe and quickly enter the hospital.

Meanwhile ...

Messrs. Moran and Goodall went straight to Texas to see Emma's health.

"Let you pay." Mr Goodall said.

"Needless sir, what is important now is to get and know how's your daughter."

"I hope we get there in time."

"It isn't going to react as your daughter and her friends who both love her."

"They feel so great affection to her and since she went to Texas have missed her."

In high school ...

The guys were wait and wait for the arrival of his friend, the love poured them since she went to Texas.

"I look forward to being able to hug Emma." Gia said.

"We also good but for Troy, and he miss her a lot since she left." Noah said.

"But the stranger as a friend."

"We'll see Troy." Jake said.

At the hospital in Texas ...

The gentlemen entered the hospital and saw the sadness to Emma in her bed in a coma with her apparatus.

"Miss immediately I want to see her medical records." Mr. Moran said the nurse.

"Daughter ... daughter ... is us."

While Mr. Moran reviewed the studies, it was a terrible thing to worry more.

"How is my daughter, sir." asked Mr. Goodall, but Mr. Moran didn't answer. "Speak up, how is she?."

"I will not deceive you Mr. Goodall, your daughter Emma is serious, very serious."

Mr. Goodall became increasingly sad that her daughter ran in danger.

"No way, every time I see her I feel like going to heaven and her eyes are beautiful when open windows seem full of light." Mr Goodall said seeing his daughter unconscious.

"Lord, I confess that I'm worried, very worried because my daughter loves to her friend because they have been best friends."

"What up?."

"We have to move her to Harwood County."

"And that isn't dangerous?."

"Here there isn't enough to intervene it."

"I get to see her so much pain, but what exactly has Emma?."

"Internal injuries, general commotion."

"But my daughter can ..."

"Please don't make me say what I don't want."

"Which God forbid, not only for my daughter but for her friends who all love her so much, if she dies everyone will suffer for it." And began to mourn to see Emma wound.

In high school ...

Mrs. Moran went to school to tell the principal about Emma's accident that will alert her friends.

"Miss Moran, Why are you here?." asked the principal Robinson. "Do you know the news? The student Emma will return to school to study.

"No principal, the student Emma will not return."

"What?." "How say Miss Moran?."

At the Burrows's house ...

"Why had to pass this to my daughter? She is an angel." cried Mrs. Goodall.

"Don't cry Mrs. Goodall, with that gain nothing, better pray that your daughter gets well soon." Mrs. Burrows said.

"You're right, it's the only hope we haven't anything to happen to my baby." And they began to pray.

In high school ...

"Emma poor thing." said the principal very sad to hear the news.

"Excuse Principal for coming to tell a news so sad." Mrs. Moran said sadly.

"Don't say that, you better know a sad reality, I appreciate you taking the time to come and tell us."

"Now I must go home to know the news about Emma."

"Please keep us informed."

"Absolutely Principal Robinson." She dismisses the director as she leaves.

"The other students are going to come up when they know their world as great misfortune has happened." the principal thought and was to coming to tell the news to his students.

Meanwhile ...

It was just before the final bell rang and the students were ready to go out and do the welcome party, but before I give the play the director came to tell them the news.

"Students I have to give them a bitter and hard news, something happened that all hope isn't serious and that there solution."

"Someone asks." said one student.

"What happen principal?." Noah asked.

"Students have to be strong." "The student Emma Goodall ... their dear friend ... suffered ... a terrible accident."

All the joy and hope of seeing her friend became a sadness for them and more for Troy.

In the ambulance ...

While Messrs. Moran and Goodall went straight to Harwood County, Dr. Willson took her straight to the hospital as he was checking her pressure.

"Would you apply another dose of painkiller doctor?." asked the nurse.

"It isn't appropriate for studies that he let her to perform, please check her pressure." And she checks the pressure.

"It's down considerably."

"Don't abandon us Emma resists."

In high school ...

All students in the room were crying at the grave health of the person that they most love.

"A ... an accident." Noah weeping.

"No way." said one student.

"How horrible happened." said another student.

"You have to tell the doctor Willson." Jake cried.

"Now Emma is in his hands, the fathers of Emma and Gia found her on the road to Texas."

"And how was the accident?." Troy asked sadly.

"The bus where she came lost control to avoid a collision with another vehicle."

"Those crazy on the road are always going at full speed." Gia cried.

"But it's going to be good right?." Troy asked.

"She is badly injured, God willing everything is settled." "Students please don't cry, I know that you love their friend." principal said trying to comfort students.

In the hospital ...

In the X-ray room, the doctors began to check the studies to Emma, if the accident wasn't further aggravate.

"Dr. Thompson, which foresaw an injury in the liver."

"Indeed Dr. Willson."

"We must operate immediately."

Emma's life just keeps getting more endangered.

At the Moran's house ...

"She is very good god, is the best friend that we have and all you would like to love her in the heaven but we also love her, but please don't take her to heaven." Gia cried.

In the hospital ...

In the operating room Dr. Willson was beginning to operate Emma liver.

"Tweezers." asked the doctor and began to operate her.

Meanwhile ...

"Why did it take so the Doctor?." Jake asked.

"Because it needs time." Noah replied.

"But the important thing that how is Emma." And the doctor arrives.

"How is Emma Doctor?." Troy asked.

"I would like to give you good news, but it isn't." said the doctor making others worry.

"What has Emma not easy?." Jake asked.

"No."

"We'd better go." Noah said.

"Doctor ... I can ask you something before we go?." Troy asked.

"Yes Troy."

"Please save her ... save her ... don't let her die."

"That is it you want to save more than me."

"Let's go, with permission." Noah said and go except Gia.

"Doctor."

"What happens Gia?."

"Are you afraid?."

"Yes, I have scared ... very scared." the doctor said as he wept.

On the street ...

"Troy." called Jake.

"What happens?."

"Are you afraid that Emma is going to ...?."

"Don't say what you isn't to say, everyone is very worried about her."

"Well ... they take Emma to the hospital ... Gia's dad found these two gifts." And Troy sees the necklace that he gave her before she left and a teddy bear with a note.

"The necklace that I gave to Emma ... surely was wearing when the bus rolled over and told me that when she would give me something back. This can't be Emma is between life and death!."

"Calm down Troy, with that doesn't help!." Noah calmed. "Better wait to Gia, she is in the hospital."

At the Moran ...

"My love I don't know when I will go back to stay in the hospital with Emma's parents until she is stable." Mr. Moran said Gia and your bedroom floor.

"Don't go, Daddy." Gia said.

"What happen Gia?." Mrs. Moran asked her daughter.

"I want to ask you a favor to my dad something that is very important to me."

"What happens daughter?."

"Take me to the hospital to see Emma."

"Gia she is in intensive care and she hasn't recovered her consciousness."

"No matter, I want to see her anyway."

"Daughter ... her state may cause you a shock."

"Please I beg you take me with you."

Mr. Moran hadn't other option, he wouldn't hurt his daughter and that loves her friend but she was very worried about her.

At the Goodall ...

Emma's parents were preparing to go to the hospital to see her health.

"How's our daughter?." Mrs. Goodall asked her husband.

"Serious they said me that she was operated on the liver and she is badly hurt."

"My God, Emma not die."

In the hospital ...

In the emergency room, Mr. and Mrs. Moran took Gia to Emma's room to see her.

" Gia daughter ... I ask you once again, are you sure want to see her?." asked Mr. Moran.

"Yes, Dad." Gia answered and for she wasn't alone, her father accompanied her.

When Gia came into the room of her friend, she came out the sadness in her eyes when she saw her best friend wound. Gradually she felt toward her was with her when she was healthy.

"Did you see how is alive?." asked Mr. Goodall.

"Yes." Gia said about to mourn.

"Are we going?."

"No."

"Gia isn't very nice for a girl who sees a person with gadgets and stuff."

"I'm not seeing the appliances, Dad ... I'm watching my friend Emma ... yes she is pretty ... I don't care the appliances is alive ... right?." Gia cried and hugged Emma slowly to avoid hurting her. "Emma I will spend the night in the hospital and it makes me happy, I'm not sick but thanks to that I asked my parents of let me stay I'll to be closer to you. Well I'm going Emma…all going to pray to dear God that you care much because I need you ... your parents, your friends, to Troy and I need you. "said while crying in Emma's body.

Emma was between life and death, not knowing that everybody needs to man who has loved from the first moment he saw her. Everyone will expect Emma stable health.

Continued ...

Please review it !


	9. Chapter 9: The miracle

Chapter 9: The miracle

Mr. Moran was moved by the words his daughter that said to her friend and slowly walked over to touch her shoulder.

"Gia."

"She didn't answer me dad ... look at her ... is very hurt." Gia said while wiping her tears. "She seems to be asleep ... but I'm afraid that no longer wake up." And hugs her father.

"Dr. Willson did everything he could; now we can only hope and trust in the mercy of God."

At the Burrows's house ...

Troy was lying in bed crying and concerned about the danger that is taking Emma to calm down and hug the teddy bear that she was going to give him.

"Troy I brought your dinner to cheer you" Mrs. Burrows said bringing dinner to the bed of Troy.

"Everything looks delicious but I'm not going to dinner.".

"Why son? Let me guess, you're worried about your friend?."

"Yes, she is the person who shares the feelings of others and I think I'm actually feeling a great love for her."

"Son, I know you want this girl a lot and if you ask God to is recovered it will ease soon."

"Thanks, Mom."

At the Holling's houes ...

"Tomorrow Emma was going back to school ... we were all happy, but that may not be." Jake said sadly.

"Don't be discouraged champion, with the help of God she will get well." Mr. Holling said.

"We have to have faith and hope ... but if we pray together as a family, God will hear your prayers." said Mrs. Holling.

At the Goodall's house ...

"One moment please, that pass you to my husband to greet you." Mrs Goodall said by telephone.

"Krista?, That joy greet." Mr Goodall said.

"I also Lord, pass me to Emma." Krista said.

"She ... she's gone."

"Well, where does it go?."

"Is that Gia's parents gave her a welcome snack and still not back."

"Is she okay right?."

"Krista Sure, sure."

"Well give her my regards and tell her call as soon as she can."

"Don't worry ... Krista I'll give your message."

"Then I can sleep peacefully knowing that my friend arrived with good." And hangs up.

But for Mr. Goodall was more sad, wanted to keep the secret to not find out Emma's accident.

"Don't feel bad my love did the right thing." said Mrs. Goodall.

"It is very hard to have to lie to my daughter's friend."

"You will see that the nightmare will end tomorrow and our Emma again open her eyes, and smile to her friends and to us when we go to visit her."

"Hopefully ... because without Emma ... nothing would be the same."

The next day ...

"Student Jake, I knew that Dr. Willson operated to student Emma, how is she?." Mr Burley said.

"Bad... still serious." Jake replied. And the Principal Robinson enters.

"Professor here has the list of attendance." said the principal.

"Thanks director." And Noah raises his hand.

"What about Noah?." asked the principal.

"I prayed to God to recover our friend Emma."

"That itself is very good student."

"I also prayed to God." said one student.

"And I prayed." Jake said.

"Principal, you also prayed for her to lighten?." Troy asked.

"Of course Troy student, because God hear the prayers helps."

At the home of the Goodall ...

"I'll stay with Dr. Willson and Emma as long as is necessary." Mr Goodall said.

"I understand, please let me know something." said Mrs. Goodall.

"They are going to apply other studies, the doctor didn't give up now and will do everything possible to be restored."

In the hospital ...

"You see the liver injury is improving." Dr. Willson said showing X-rays to the other doctors. "And studies performed on the patient demonstrate that there is no organic reason to continue in shock."

In the night ...

At the home of Troy, he was sleeping in his room trying to calm down so they don't think about what will happen to Emma but ...

In Troy's dream .

_Troy woke up in a forest full of white flowers, the sun shining and the sky was very blue when .._

_"Troy ... Troy." called a voice nearby._

_"Who's there?." Troy asked turning around everywhere._

_"Don't fear it's me."_

_That voice was recognized someone he knew, his heart was feeling that needed him someone slowly turned around and saw it was ..._

_"Emma!." shouted._

_"Yes it's me." Emma said, while Troy embraced her._

_"You have to wake Emma, everyone is worried about you."_

_"Don't worry ... I miss you and also strange to others but my life is in danger."_

_"Don't say that ... everyone need you."_

_"But between more this unconscious ... I can't wake up." And Troy quickly grabs her shoulders._

_"Please Emma you have to wake up, your parents need you, Gia, Jake and Noah need you, everyone you need and I need you too."_

_"Troy Please don't make me go into this madness."_

_"The reason I want you to wake up is to tell you that I LOVE YOU!."_

_Emma was in shock, the man who was in love with her at last declared her._

_"Troy ..." was all she said._

_"I love you ... from the first day I met you ... I didn't know how to tell you ..." But Emma put a finger on his lips, both lips touched, felt each other, were gradually closing their eyes and appeared a gentle kiss, but Troy was separated causing ruin the moment._

_"What was that?."_

_"That kiss mean that I love you too."_

_"I love you and don't want to lose you."_

_"I don't want to lose you, but it will be a disgrace that it is only a dream."_

_"But we can finally be together."_

_"I'd love to but I don't think ... because Amber and John are going to interfere with ours."_

_"Don't worry, we will endeavor to be together."_

_"But remember it is only a dream, it means that none of this happened and I promise me that will you do your best to be with me?."_

_"I promise." And he gives her one last kiss._

_"Well I wake up now." And gradually went away._

End of dream.

Troy woke up and he felt that the girl of his dreams would be alive.

In the hospital ...

Emma was still into a coma, but thanks to that dream she had with Troy made her eyes slowly opened. She saw around and found out she was in the hospital so the nurse noticed she woke up and immediately went to call the doctor.

"Where is she?." asked Mrs Goodall as she walked to her daughter's room.

"I saw her she was opening her eyes." said the nurse.

Entering saw the miracle for parents of Emma; their daughter finally regained consciousness and quickly came to embrace her.

"Daughter you are alive!." Mrs. Goodall shouted for joy.

"You don't know the fright you gave us." Mrs Goodall said hugging his daughter.

"Mom ... Dad ... don't know how I suffered, the bus went round and round while I was stuck there. "Emma murmured.

"Thank God." said Mrs. Goodall said with tears of joy. "We have to warn the others."

"That will be tomorrow because now it's night and we don't want to disturb their sleep." Mr Goodall said.

The next day ...

It was Saturday morning and the four teenagers came to the house of Emma because Emma's parents were going to give them good news.

"So they sent us to call?, Be something about Emma." Gia wonder.

"We don't know, they tell us." Jake said.

"We came to give you good news." said Mrs. Goodall.

"What is it?." asked all.

"Our daughter Emma already woke up."

That answer made everyone jump and shout for joy.

"Can we go visit her?." Gia asked.

"Sure, but don't fuss because she needs rest."

"Okay." All said and went to the hospital but ...

"Wait, I got an idea." Gia said.

"What made you think G?." Noah asked.

"Something that Emma will cheer when you see the surprise we're going to bring."

In the hospital ...

Emma took off appliances while lying in her bed, she didn't know if Troy dreamed the same dream she had the night she sensed that wouldn't be her dream come true after she saw someone enter the door.

"Gia ... you're here." Emma said happily.

"Emma ... friend.". Gia said and ran to hug her friend. "We don't know how much we care about you."

"Don't worry I'm fine." Emma said.

"I see you have visitors." said Mrs. Goodall.

"Yes mom."

"Wait Emma we have a surprise for you." Gia said.

"What is it?." asked Emma and sees entering a Chinese dragon to her room.

"Do you like the surprise?."

"Sure."

"It gets much better, 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... now." And removed the dragon costume and there were all mates of Emma.

"SURPRISE!." they shouted.

"Friends, I'm glad you're here." Emma said smiling at them.

"And we are glad you're okay." Jake said, and the group ran to hug group to Emma.

Continued ...

**Please review it!…**


	10. Chapter 10: A big fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

Chapter 10: A big fight.

"I don't know how much we worry about you." Noah said.

"Don't worry the nightmare is over as soon as I recover, we will get back together." Emma said happily.

"And we were going to make a welcome party for you." Jake said.

"On days you could do it." Emma said.

"You only need a little break because you suffered many injuries and an operation in the liver." said Mrs. Goodall.

"OK Mom, I promise to stay in bed until I recover."

"Emma Long live!." all shouted and they hugged to Emma.

In the house of John ...

John was in his room after he was suspended from school, planning how to win Emma because he didn't stay back after seeing Troy with her. But he doesn't know that Emma went to Texas and suffered an accident, as soon as the school is given a deserved to Troy.

In the hospital ...

All of Emma's friends were gone, except one since he was telling her all the concern he had with his friends.

"You don't know the fright you gave us."

"Don't worry Troy, already I told them that I am well and there is nothing to worry." Emma said.

"But your life was at risk ..." but was interrupted by Emma.

"Enough, it's best to change the subject."

"Okay, purposely you left a gift on the bus and Gia's father found it." And he shows the teddy bear, she was embarrassed, she wanted to give him the bear with love but thanks to the accident and couldn't do anything.

"Forgive me I was going to give you, but I think it wouldn't bring you." said with her head down, but Troy gives a huge smile.

"Don't worry I love the gift, and let me know that this note and I couldn't read it." he said as he lifted her chin with his finger.

"Well ... don't just stand there read the note." And you note.

_"Dear Troy: Since I was in Texas, I couldn't stop thinking about you since the first day I met you, but us to be different it doesn't matter. The bear that says 'thinking of you' means the friendship we have and we will always be thinking of the person who is near and I hope you like the gift. _

_With love Emma. "_

A Troy not expected but saw that Emma's cheeks took turns to pink for the shame that had to read the letter and confession, this meant that Troy's dream was to come true.

"Wow ... thanks Emma." said blushing.

"You're welcome Troy, for that we are friends."

Days after ...

In high school, all students were still concerned about Emma's return to school, but the trouble was that Amber and John returned after not going for weeks. Meanwhile in science class all students were restless until Mr. Burley arrive.

"Here comes the principal!." shouted a student and all sat quickly for anyone to know.

"Good morning students, I came to inform two news. The first is that Mr. Burley will not come in a few days as it gave a panic attack by playing games."

"And what is the second new?." Jake asked.

"The second news is a surprise that will fascinate them. Just close your eyes and don't see nothing." And they close their eyes.

The principal Robinson gives the signal to Emma who is outside and gives her slow steps into the classroom while the other students were waiting for the surprise.

"Okay and open." They open their eyes, are surprised by the arrival of their friend and the group runs to hug Emma, except for Amber and John.

"I'm glad you're back." Gia said hugging her best friend.

"We will be together." said a fellow of Emma.

"Promise us that you will no longer go." Noah said.

"I promise friends." Emma said with a smile.

"As the slug Emma returned to school, I will make her jealous for Troy is mine forever." Amber thought.

"Don't you escape me Emma... with this trap you're going to be mine." John thought.

"Good students ended the surprise, let to stand Emma is very weak because of her operation and I don't want these conflicts about her." said Principal and leaves.

While the principal leaves, the students continued their antics because didn't come Mr. Burley. Meanwhile teenage friends helped Emma to sit, so they wouldn't hurt.

"Tell me what happened while I was gone?." Emma asked.

"Well ... they missed you the whole school except heavy Amber and John was suspended for beating a student." Jake replied.

"Too bad you weren't here because in gym class ... Noah gave Amber a beat ball in the face and didn't come for a week." Gia said sadly.

"Why did you?, Not that I begin to be friends with her but why?."

"Because she was flirting with Troy and wouldn't allow someone to flirt the boy of your dreams" Noah said.

"Www .. who ... who said it is the boy of my dreams? ... that ... that's not true." Emma stammered.

Emma was so red in her face while Troy looked her very beautiful when she was blushing, Emma's brown eyes seemed to have a loving contact with Troy. Troy's face appeared as a man of soap opera, so Emma looked at him with so much love, but there is something very important that hasn't been noticed, and feeling something that was waiting a long time to be happy clear SHE IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH TROY!, that was the person who was at her side from the first moment she met his eyes looked like the two were in the sky, but she still remember that small and tender kiss him in her dream when she was unconscious.

"Emma ... Emma." Gia called while snapping her fingers to the face.

"Uh ... what about Gia?." Emma asked.

"I was talking for a few minutes but were seeing Troy like you're ..." Gia but Emma had sensed that something special with Troy. "Are you in love with someone?."

"Who me? Course not."

"So was my idea or were you watching what I was thinking?."

"Gia No, better go to Ernie's, unless the class and going finish yes?." Emma said trying to change the subject.

"Well, okay."

"Thank you when just ring the bell, you wait there, because I keep my stuff in my locker."

"Don't you want my help?, You're still weak and I don't want that something bad happen to you. "

"Thanks Gia but I'm fine."

*The bell rings*

It was the hour of rest while the boys went to talk throughout the school tour, Gia accompanied Emma to keep her things in her locker.

"Well, if you need anything just let me know." Gia said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Emma said.

"Okay, meet me at Ernie's." And she's going to Ernie's.

Emma finished putting her things in her locker and went to Ernie's when John stopped her.

"Hi Emma." John greeted pretending to be a normal guy.

"Oh hello John."

"I heard that you left and suffered an accident in Texas."

"Sure, we all prayed for me and were glad that I recovered." he said cheerfully.

"Well I don't know Emma ... and what will you do in the afternoon?."

"I don't know, I guess I do my work while I was gone."

"Oh don't be like this Emma, that's just one day, let's go to the park tomorrow afternoon."

"I don't know." Emma didn't want to go because she knew John was going to insult and abuse her or something and ask for opportunities, so she invented.

"It's that Troy was to help me with my homework."

John was wrong with what Emma told him, after planning his strategy said ...

"Hey Emma Can you give me console with a small little favor?."

"Yeah, sure, John."

"Well ... give me a kiss on the cheek, friends, just good friends."

"Well John I don't know."

"Come on Emma forgive me for the things I've done, I was thinking about that I want to change that I will not be a bad boy, will you please? You gave the kiss to Troy when he defended you and you are friends."

"Well according John only on the cheek." she said innocently and Emma was approaching and when he was about to kiss him on the cheek he ran the face and started kissing Emma effusively she started screaming and trying to escape as she could.

"Jo ... hn ... let .. me...gggoooo." she said desperately.

"Of course not, JAJAJA." he said, and at that time the person spent less desirable wasn't idle tell to ...

"Troy!." Amber shouted who came running.

"Hi Amber." Troy just said who was walking with Noah and Jake.

"Oh I don't know Troy, is that I saw Emma in a very uncomfortable situation and good if you're not interested I can go."

"How that in a very uncomfortable situation what happens?." asked alarmed.

"Well just say you I didn't know that Emma was the girlfriend of John, and that John was so desperate at the time to kiss her." Amber said with a mischievous look.

"How?." Troy said angrily, trying to calm down.

"That's not true." Noah said angrily.

"Please believe me there they are making out in the locker."

"Ignore her Troy she is a liar." Jake said.

"Where did you see?."

"In the hallway at Emma's locker, but Troy ..." Amber's mouth fell open since open Troy went direct to look for them.

"That's Troy to to fight him, stupid at least think it will be all mine."

Seconds later ...

"Wow that is nice to find this." Troy said, making his way through a crowd that had already surrounded John and Emma.

"Stay away Burrows this is a problem between Emma and me."

"Troy help." was the only thing managed to say Emma.

Troy inside relaxed a bit with the distress call from Emma. "Oh that the kiss is stolen." said impassively. "Well, nobody's forcing Emma." And Troy threw a punch that left John on the floor, Emma was seeking protection behind Troy.

"What's wrong with you?, Now if you'll see. And John threw a punch which caused the fight between high school that just screamed FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

John dodged movements very well but Troy was very good with his hands what gave him more than a rather painful blow to John, while Troy did not get along or a blow as enraged, could fight perfectly.

"You know Troy?." asked John between shots.

"Say what you want." Troy said tapping.

"I didn't know that kissing Emma was so good, meaning that you will not get anything wrong."

"Nobody mistreats Emma."

And it gives a strong punch to John starting yelling and fighting, but Emma wasn't far behind she was to encourage Troy so he could beat John.

"Hit him GO TROY!." Emma shouted.

"I know that Troy is going to win because he's mine." Amber said insulting her.

"That's not true, to Troy not interested you."

"I know he doesn't interest me but he never to care about you because you're a penniless fool." And she pulls the strands of hair.

"You're a nuisance, unpleasant!." And reacts with hairs-pulling.

"Look another fight!." shouted a student and all surrounding fighting.

Emma and Amber fell to the ground and pulled their hairs while rolling on the floor, while Troy and John react to shocks.

"Oh man this can't be, we must stop them before the principal suspend to Troy and Emma." Jake said.

"Yes, but how do we fix this?." Noah asked.

"I have an idea, watch that the principal doesn't come." And he ran to ...

In Ernie's ...

"Gia!." Jake shouted as he ran.

"Hey Jake do you know where is Emma? Minutes ago she told me she come here and not listed." Gia said.

"That's what I was going to tell you, you have to come fast or the principal is going to punish them." Jake said hastily.

"But what happens, who are going to punish them?."

"That Troy and Emma are fighting with John and Amber to shock and jostling."

"What!, Where are they?." Gia asked altered.

"In hallway on Emma's locker surrounded by a crowd of students ... come on."

Meanwhile ...

The four students were fighting and dodging the blows while students supporters.

"Don't let it, Hit them!." shouted one student.

"Amber will win I'm sure." shouted another.

"I bet you will win the guy in the leather jacket." shouted another student.

Gia arrived and was watching the big fight, would have to push the crowd to avoid the fight.

"What is this, are you fellow or are some boxers?." Gia asked trying to separate them.

"But why do you try to stop the fight as this is more cool?." asked a student.

"Guys, guys Stop." Gia screamed. "With who don't want to stop?, Then I'll stop." And Gia pulls the arms strongly of Troy and Emma. "THE FIGHT IS OVER!."

"Too bad now we will never know who won." said one student while the whole crowd was leaving.

"Can you explain what happens here?." Gia asked angrily.

"That this strange boy came to disturb me." said John.

"That's not true, what happened was that John came and kissed Emma to force." Troy said.

"Lies." said John.

"He doesn't lie. John kissed me, I tried to free myself as I could and began the fight."

"Of course not, she's lying. I saw them kissing and finally they are lovers." Amber said.

"Liar!." Emma shouted trying to hit her.

"ENOUGH!, This discussion ended and one thing I want to warn John and Amber, I don't want to you come towards to we because you are fools unbearable."

"Let me show you to..." John said that he was about to hit her.

"He who will teach you it's me." Jake defended covering Gia.

"Let's go, John, then we will take revenge of these two." Amber said moving away.

"This will not go well. Remember Troy that Emma will be mine." John said as he walked away slowly.

It was the biggest fight that had the love square with what was called jealousy.

Continued ...

**Please review it!**


	11. Chapter 11: Broken Heart

**A/N: Before that you read this chapter in case you don't understand my grammar, not read it or comment because there are people who don't understand I will try to improve my grammar for little by little we understand **** . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

Chapter 11: Broken Heart

In Ernie's ...

"Emma you shouldn't have to fight and you are recovered from your operation." Gia said while she was healing brokenness of Emma.

"Gia forgive me, is that John kissed me and hits to Troy and the silly Amber started telling me things and she started with the fight." Emma said.

"At least the principal not discovered to you and Troy."

"Yes but swear that someday she's going to pay... that hurts!." Emma shouted while Gia cleaned the wounds.

In Harwood County ...

"Man you were wrong to get you to fight." Jake said.

"Sorry man I had to do something to not hurt my girl... ... our friend Emma." Troy said.

"At least not discovered you the principal." Noah said.

"As I warned him that if he comes back to hurt Emma, I sound to death."

"Well ... not to be mad at least Emma also gave her to Amber a deserved."

"You're right I wonder why they fought." Troy said.

In high school ...

"Do you see that the idiots of Emma's friends are defending and we here without doing anything?." Amber asked wiping her wounds.

"Don't worry I have another plan so they don't see again." said John.

"What is your plan?."

"You'll see in the morning."

In the woods ...

In an illuminant night Emma was lying on the floor watching the stars in the dark sky shining in the light of the moon. She came in every night when she could not sleep or she does to relax after taking her photographs, but someone was approaching towards her but she was imagining things quietly on environment. The person walking around near the end and Emma opened her eyes and stood in guard to defend but was ...

"Troy, you scared me." Emma said trying to calm down.

"Sorry I was running at night and saw you here." "But what are you doing here?."

"Seeing the stars lighting up, because I remember the happy moments that I have." "Wouldn't you like to see them with me?."

"Sure ... why not?." And he lies down next to Emma.

The stars lit symbols to unite in making them very beautiful.

"Do you see this drawing in the sky?." Emma asked pointing to the stars.

"Yes."

"That symbolizes the nature that surrounds the planet."

"It's beautiful."

"And you see another drawing on the left?."

"Yes."

"It symbolizes the friendship that has great affection for the person with who always helps others."

"How we worry by you when you suffered the accident?."

"Yes."

"And this drawing on the right what means?."

"It means the love you feel towards the person with whom you shared those beautiful moments."

And gradually came to join their hands in their pinkies vowing to try to stay together as they said in their dreams, they both looked at each other and smiled still in a night illuminant.

The next day ...

It was another day at the high school and the guys were waiting for Gia and Emma for meet in the classroom.

"Why did they take so long?." Noah asked desperately.

"Relax man, what you costs expect?." Jake said.

"I have to tell to Gosei that something is wrong with my morpher. Since he chose us to save the earth, I have had difficulty to transform."

"But you must be very discreet so that no one sees you."

"That I know. How long is a person in girl language?."

"As centuries." Troy told him.

And the girls arrive talking quietly.

"Why take so long?." Noah asked desperately.

"One can't expect to get ready when someone is sleepy." Gia said.

"Yes and should be here since half hour."

"Is there a problem?."

"You promised that you'd be here to the half hour and didn't come."

"Good, stop it this discussion is over we have to go to English class." Emma said separating them and they go to the hall of English, but before it was the English class, someone stopped to Troy.

"Well, where are you going in such a hurry?."

"Ah ... well ... hello Amber to the English class."

"Good but why don't you stay with me a little? Lack ten minutes to start the class and I'm alone." she said while was approaching.

"Hey ... I would like but I'm actually very busy."

In the hall of English ...

The guys came to class but they realized that Troy wasn't with them.

"Where is Troy?." Emma asked.

"We don't know, he came with us." Noah said her.

"I'll get him."

"Yes, for tell him how you feel." Noah laughed making Emma blush much, but Gia defended giving a hit in his head.

"Ouch ... Why that?." asked rubbing his head.

"That doesn't bother my friend."

"Try not to kill him." And she goes to the hallway.

Meanwhile ...

"Come on Troy." Amber said cornering him against the wall. "That's not a gentleman, and that's not do that to your ex-girlfriends."

"What? How that my ex ..." Troy was unable to complete his sentence, as Amber was launched against his lips and began kissing in a way passionate, Troy couldn't close his eyes in surprise, couldn't even withdraw, Amber possessed a great force, and that didn't suit him, because was found a few steps the real girl of his dreams, watching with tears in her eyes.

"It can't be ..." she whispered and ran.

"Oh no ... Emma." Troy said trying to escape. "Amber why did you do that?, Are you crazy or what?."

"Crazy ... crazy for you and your beautiful green eyes."

"Why do I attract girls desperate and not the cute?" he thought. "You know what?, forget it, Emma waiting!." And he runs away.

Emma ran towards the stairs for Troy not found her, but he took a shortcut and saw her upstairs so he chases and takes her arm so it doesn't escape.

"Don't touch me." Emma shouted.

"Emma let me explain ... she made me." Troy said very remorseful.

"Yes for you kiss more girls and throw them away." Emma cried.

"But believe me, she kissed me."

"Look Troy when I met you I thought you were a kind of guy who would share beautiful moments, but I think I'm wrong. Amber was right you and she were dating in secret."

"What she said wasn't true, we never went out in secret."

"Do you think that I will fall into your lies again? no Troy, because when I suffered the accident, I was unconscious and I dreamed about you, I gave you a kiss and you promised me we'd be together but not. Only you considered that kiss like dirt."

"But she wouldn't leave me go."

"You know what, I hate you, I hate you."

"No Emma, not say that, you're not the girl I know."

"Troy already I don't want be your friend." And runs away.

The love and friendship of the two students became hatred and contempt by two people who managed to separate them.

To be continued …

**Please review it!…**


	12. Chapter 12: Revealed feelings

**A/N: Before you read this, I decided to publish because today it's my birthday and for this special day here it is don't forget review it :)**

Chapter 12: Revealed feelings

Hours after ...

Gia, felt very worried to Emma because all day she didn't approach to Troy, neither spoke in class and has been silent throughout the school.

"Emma are you all right?." Gia asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." said seriously.

"Well, I never seen you serious, not even you talked to Troy, neither you approached to him, do something bad happened?."

"No, nothing happened. I suppose you should go home without me, I have something important to do."

"Why?, We always go home together I know you're not in the mood, something bad passed between you and Troy tell me why?, So we are friends."

"I told you it's nothing." And runs away.

"I think something bad happened between her and Troy and I'll find out." Gia thought.

In the house of the Burrows ...

Troy got home but very discouraged by the kiss of Amber and friendship ruined.

"Son, how did it go at school?." Mrs. Burrows asked to her son.

"Well Mother." answered discouraged.

"What's the matter?, That's not my true son that I know."

"Is that, a terrible thing happened to me at school."

"Tell me son what happened?."

"Is that in the hallway when I was about to enter the classroom there is a girl who fell in love with me and as she didn't know that I had a girlfriend, she kissed me forcibly, I broke my girlfriend's heart and doesn't want to know anything about me."

"You got a girlfriend? How cute, and who is your girlfriend."

"It's Emma, if you know her?."

"Of course I know, was the one that suffered the accident and she is very beautiful when I visited her in the hospital."

"Yes…but she doesn't knows that I'm her boyfriend."

"Poor thing, she doesn't know that you are her boyfriend." said with disappointment and Troy nodded. "But why did you do that?."

"She wouldn't let me go, I told her what had happened and told me I am no longer her friend."

"Therefore the girl who fell in love with you did it on purpose."

"And don't will talk to me in school as today."

"Don't be sad, I'm sure your girlfriend feels the same way, do you love her?."

"Yes mom, she is the most beautiful of the school apart from Gia."

"I hope things are resolved."

In the woods ...

Emma was in the woods weeping uncontrollably, she couldn't erase the memory of the kiss she saw in the hall.

**_I'm holding on your rope_**

**_Got me ten feet off the ground_**

Troy's room ...

Troy was lying in bed feeling sad, empty when he felt his heart wasn't with her. All the friendship that he had with her became a broken promise.

**_And I'm hearing what you say_**

**_But I just can't make it sound_**

In the woods ...

Emma remembered the times that she had with Troy when she met him, everything had changed when she was with him but first love was expected all the while, her dreams wasn't going to become a reality for her love.

"Why Troy? Why doing this to me?." Emma asked herself.

**_You tell me that you need me_**

**_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_**

**_You tell me that you're sorry_**

**_Did not think I'd turn around and say_**

"I think ..." Emma said.

"The best ..." Troy said.

"It's just ..."

"I forget about him forever."

"I forget about her forever."

**_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_**

**_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_**

The next day ...

In high school of Harwood County, Emma came before because she had to tell someone something very important.

"I'm here, what are you offering?." said someone approaching to Emma.

"I'm glad you're here John." Emma said.

"Yes, but hurry up because I have to hit a student."

"Well, I've been thinking that I was wrong to doubt myself in you and I really enjoyed the kiss." said sadly.

"So what does it mean?."

"What if you like to be my boyfriend? Sure if you want."

Then Amber and John plan worked, finally managed to separate Troy and Emma now for them, the most important is forget each other.

"Well, you don't know how thankful because finally understood how much I love and not this flirtatious of Troy."

"Yes, and you don't know how I regret not listening to you."

"Okay you don't know how happy I am, but I need you to be my girlfriend a kiss as a seal since it you said you enjoyed so much."

"I will not do that."

"Don't you wanted to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes, but ..." but John interrupted her.

"And you said you enjoyed my kiss yes or no?"

"Yes, you're right I'll kiss as a seal to be your girlfriend." And approaching and Emma's lips were rubbing with John, but in the main entrance of the school were Gia, Jake and Noah watching as were kissing.

"Oh no this isn't right, how could Emma do that?." Gia said to them.

"I can't believe it." Jake said.

"But it will hurt to Troy when he sees this." And they see Troy entering the front door. "Troy!, What are you doing here?" Gia asked to her friend.

"Here I study and why are all the people there?"

"It's nothing that interests you friend." Jake said covering the whole crowd that he did not see.

"But what happens?"

"Nothing we better go to class." Noah said pushing to the science classroom.

"No, I want to know what's going on?"

"Already he told you nothing, we are going to class." Gia said but Troy did not pay attention to what she said, he walked into the crowd and asked one of his friends.

"Jordan what's going on?" Troy asked to his friend.

"What don't you know? Everyone is seeing two students kissing." Jordan said.

"How two students?" Troy asked. "Who?"

"Are ... Emma and John."

Troy mumbled not a word since it he saw the girl he loves in the arms of a bad boy who has mistreated in years, simply closed fists of powerlessness, of not being able to do anything and he left school.

"Troy wait for us!, Gia talk with Emma we have to go to class without you." Noah said as he left with Jake to stop Troy.

"Enough, there is something nothing to see between two students kissing!" Gia said dissolving the crowd and the new couple stopped kissing.

"John will you let me speak alone with Emma please?." Gia asked sarcastically.

"Sure Miss Perfect, see you in the Ernie's beautiful." John said as he left.

"What happens Gia?" Emma asked sadly.

"What's the matter with you? Why kissed John in front of the school?" Gia asked strictly.

"Because I wanted or what? I can't." Emma said so rebellious.

For Gia didn't expect the reaction of her best friend, was no longer the same as before. The sweet Emma's attitude was locked in the darkness that was consuming her.

"Emma Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing happens please forgive me, is that there is something fretting me."

"Is by Troy, right?" Emma nodded.

"But what was it that happened between you and Troy?"

"Well, I saw him kissing her."

"Wait ... who was she?."

"It was Harpy of Amber."

"I can't believe it and what did you do?"

"I ran out but Troy stopped me and explained what happened, but I didn't believe him and told him I was no longer my friend."

"God and all the guilt that Amber do you want to do something for you?."

"No, I'm fine."

"Emma I want to answer me honestly."

"Whatever you want friend."

"Do you love Troy?"

Emma's heart began to beat very strong, her cheeks were pink and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Well ... now I don't know if I love him ... I can no longer with this suffering loving." And Gia came to embrace Emma as she wept; she was comforted by the embrace of her best friend. She couldn't stand the love she feels towards Troy.

In Ernie's ...

The boys found Troy in Ernie's and minutes later Troy tells everything that happened with Emma.

"I see because you went running away." Noah said.

"Don't worry Troy, there are other girls that interest you." Jake told him.

"I don't think, she is the only sweet girl."

"But don't lose against a bad guy, you have to fight for her." Noah concluded.

"No better I go with Amber, she did understand me even though she was at fault for kissing me will try to be with her forever.

"No, if you do you will break her heart to Emma." Jake said.

"I'm sorry but she was asking for it and go, I can't stay here suffering from pain." And he leaves furiously.

"Oh I don't think they are together." Jake said.

To be continued …

**Please review it! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Imagination amazing

Chapter 13: Imagination amazing

While the others were in class, the villains of the school were celebrating in the hallway without anyone seeing them, they finally accomplished their mission to separate Troy and Emma and their next plan is to they do go out with them to not see them again anymore.

"Mission accomplished John." Amber said.

"Finally we were able to separate the cute girl-friendly and handsome boy-shy, we must escape with them so they will not see again." said John.

"But how are we going to do?"

"Let me think, a bad guy can't do everything. I just break things, I go out with girls, say bad words and hit others."

"Well I'm going to help but just this once, look here's the plan." she said as she told him the following plan.

Hours after...

"Guys, what if we meet at Ernie's to relax a bit?" Jake said. "Before that begins with my training."

"That sounds good idea man." Noah said.

"Sure." Gia said. "Emma you coming?"

"Go on without me, I don't want to see that cute friend bringing his girlfriend with us." Emma said jealously.

"Are you still with that?"

"For now I need some peace." And she sees Troy and Amber holding hands causing her to be saddened. "I go to the woods, I don't see anything all about love." said as she left.

"My love I must go home, but I will keep think about you." Amber said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Wow, I never thought that you were well." Gia said.

"Forget it if Emma is happy with John, I am also happy with Amber." "By the way where is she? "

"She went to the woods to have some peace." Gia said. "Why?"

"For nothing I'm going home." said as he left.

"Well I think we are the only ones in go to Ernie's." Noah said.

In the woods...

Emma arrived and decided to spend time taking insects and flowers to forget the person who loves she thought Troy completely forgot about her forever.

"Emma!" a voice shouted.

"Who's there?" Emma asked.

"It's me." Troy walked by some trees.

"What do you want?" she asked without looking at him.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Please it is very important." he said sadly.

In Ernie's...

"Now, how do will we them to get happy?" Noah said.

"Probably I don't know, but all the fault lies with Amber and John because they planned to separate the two." Gia said.

"We need to do it before or will become a own enmity." Jake said.

"Speaking of them together." Noah added. "How can you imagine if Troy and Emma were lovers?"

"That's a difficult question." Jake said. "How would that think Gia?"

"I'll try to think about it." Gia said trying to think. **(A/N:** **Here is more or less talk about the character's imaginations.)**

_Gia's imagination..._

_They were all in a prom, before they put slow music the two groups were divided for the dance, boys and girls. The boys saw Troy talking to a DJ on a matter that had to do._

_"Dude, what's he doing?" Jake asked his best friend._

_"He is proposing a deal to the DJ so that he can sing a slow song for a girl." Noah said._

_"Oh, and who's that girl?" asked, and Noah responded by pointing to a girl with a beautiful pink dress with her wavy hair who was talking to her group._

_"Emma?" asked Jake and Noah nodded. "I think he finally conquer her."_

_"I hope so, because they have been dating for months and finally be together forever."_

_"Ready guys." Troy said walking towards them._

_"Do you convince him?" Jake asked._

_"Yes, I told him after I pay him, you still there?"_

_"Yes, this is your opportunity." Noah said. "We wish you luck man."_

_Troy gave the signal to the DJ and he started playing slow music. Slowly he approached towards Emma._

_**Troy:**_

_**Dance with me tonight**_

_**Until fly your imagination,**_

_**Dance with me tonight**_

_**By the ways of stars and light,**_

_**Give me your arms now**_

_**Until dawn.**_

_Emma turned slowly and saw her boyfriend singing for her, she slowly approached timidly taking Troy's hand._

_**Emma:**_

_**It's a passion,**_

_**Dance with you until the end,**_

_**With a cadential rhythm,**_

_**Between the two.**__**  
**_  
_And the two groups were gradually approaching to dance with each other._

_**Boys and Girls:**_

_**Come dance with me,**_

_**Under a blue moon**_

_**Come dance with me,**_

_**We have a song.**_

_**Troy:**_

_**Dance with me tonight**_

_**Among my hands you will rest,**_

_**You know very well the secrets,**_

_**Hide our steps to the see us,**_

_**Dance with me tonight, please.**_

_**Emma:**_

_**Always exist,**_

_**Some place,**_

_**Where we can dance,**_

_**To the beat of our eyes,**_

_**By kissing.**_

_And the two began to dance slowly._

_**Boys and Girls:**_

_**Come dance with me,**_

_**Under a blue moon**_

_**Come dance with me,**_

_**We have a song.**_

_At the end of the song, they gave a tender kiss on their lips to remember their night._

_End of the imagination._

Gia awoke from her imagination, for she noticed her romantic imagination and illuminating.

"I imagined we were in a prom, we stood and we watched as Troy and Emma sang as they danced together."

"Wow, how beautiful imagination but mine is the best." Jake said.

"How is yours?" Noah asked.

"Just let me think again." Jake said and began to imagine.

Jake's imagination...

_They were all girl group in the cafeteria claiming about their romances with guys._

_"My boyfriend cheated on me." Candace said sadly._

_"My boyfriend is always late to the cafeteria." Amy said._

_"And mine became a bad boy." Mary said._

_"Well we can't sit idly by. A let us all planted because my boyfriend Jake cheated on me three times." Gia said furiously._

_"I say we have to go on strike with the boys." Jeanette said._

_"Yes!" shouted the other._

_"Wait." Gia said. "What do you say Emma your boyfriend?"_

_"Well I can tell you ... never tell you this but ... Troy deceived me with hateful Amber ... then I say we go to them." __Emma said jealously._

_"Yes!" shouted as they left the cafeteria but blocked them a group of guys with music were the boyfriends of the girls and who were guiding them the bad boy Troy was approaching towards Emma to flirt with her._

_**Troy:**_

_**I don't know why my baby I want you kiss**_

_**I don't know why my baby I want you to steal you,**_

_**Soon take you to the sea,**_

_**Or another city**_

_**Always be by your side,**_

_**Baby I want you to love, love, love, love, love,**_

_**love, love, love, love**_

_And the boys began to corral the group of girls leaving Emma alone._

_**Whenever I go for you to school your teachers scold me,**_

_**And very jealous your friends always give me the back,**_

_**I have to kidnap you,**_

_**Far away from this place,**_

_**Where can dream,**_

_**Baby I want you to love, love, love, love, love,**_

_**love, love, love, love**_

_Emma approached slowly towards behaving like a capricious._

_**I don't know why my baby I want to marry with you,**_

_**And I don't care my baby you do not cook,**_

_**I am content with your love,**_

_**I don't need more,**_

_**Please accept,**_

_**Baby I want you to love, love, love, love, love,**_

_**love, oh yeah**_

_The girls fought with their boyfriends were changed their minds by the song, it means that back together._

_**Soon take you to the sea,**_

_**Or another city**_

_**Always be by your side,**_

_**Baby I want you to love, love, love, love, love,**_

_**love, love, love, love**_

_**I do not know why my baby I want you kiss**_

_**I do not know why my baby I want you to try,**_

_**I have to kidna you,**_

_**Far away from this place,**_

_**Where can dream,**_

_**Baby I want you to love, love, love, love, love,**_

_**love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, oh yeah**__  
_

When the song ended, Troy knelt in front of Emma to apologize.

"Emma forgive me, I was a fool to you I promise not to cheat."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Well, I accept your apology." And as they kiss apologies happily watching guys with their girlfriends.

End of the imagination.

Jake left to imagine.

"I imagined the girls fought with their boyfriends and Troy sang, Emma with his group to forgive her."

"It almost I didn't like it but that's okay, how about you Noah?" Gia said.

"I guess I just like it will be our plan." Noah said.

"Wow, all day we were imagining things about them." Jake said.

"Certainly, I hope that they to be friends again." Gia said with her hope.

In the woods ...

"I tell you, no, no, leave me alone." Emma said, still not looking at Troy.

"Forgive me she would not let me go."

"Troy ... I have to go." said grabbing her camera and her backpack, but Troy stopped her from grabbing her hand. Emma was left paralyzed, felt her hand touched with his. She turned slowly and saw his sad face.

"Are you serious?" Emma asked carefully.

_**(Dance with me tonight**_

_**Until fly your imagination,**_

_**Dance with me tonight**_

_**By the ways of stars and light,**_

_**Give me your arms now)**_

"You're still the most beautiful for me." said as he approached a little towards her.

_**(It's a passion,**_

_**Dance with you until the end,**_

_**With a cadential rhythm,**_

_**Between the two.)**_

"But I don't know if I believe in you." Emma said also approaching.

"Believe me I would never do that, plus I was sore when I saw you kissing you with John."

"I did it because ... I love you."

"Me too, but we must not let Amber and John don't interfere. You're special and whatever happens I don't let you go."

_**(Come dance with me,**_

_**Under a blue moon**_

_**Come dance with me,**_

_**We have a song.)**_

"Troy ..." They came to see their faces close, made eye contact were slowly approaching their lips and closed their eyes to enjoy their actual moment. Finally going to have their first kiss as in their dreams but their kiss was interrupted.

"What are you doing here Burrows?" asked John furiously approaching towards them.

"John, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I came to pick you up to go to Ernie's, and I see this good for nothing."

"Don't tell him that." Emma defended.

"Whatever we go or suffer the consequences." John said, taking her arm tightly.

"Ouch ... John let me go." Emma said in despair.

"Don't you dare to harm her." Troy defended releasing.

"Emma is mine and you go out with Amber, don't bother." he said as he hit him on the cheek causing Troy lose balance and fall.

"Troy, you okay?" Emma asked, helping him up. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I hate him and don't tell me you're staying with him." said John.

"Of course, between you and me there was nothing for it ... we break up."

"Well do what you will avenge me of you and your boyfriend, because you will never see again." said as he left.

The love between the two students was reborn but they don't expect the new obstacle they have to pass.

To be continued …

**How do you think, good or bad? Don't forget review**


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnapping

Chapter 14: Kidnapping

Emma came to her house to clean the wound to Troy by the blow that made the bad guy, slowly led him to the couch. Her parents had to leave for a family business; she quickly went up to her room to get a patch.

"Seriously Emma, I'm fine." Troy she said trying to get off the couch.

"You don't get up, you're hurt by that punch of John and it was all my fault." Emma she said lowering her head sadly.

"Not your fault, I did my duty of protect you."

"But if you hadn't found me, none of this would happen." she said without looking at him.

"Emma listen and look at me."

Emma raised her face slowly looking at Troy's green eyes, he saw her with tears sliding on her cheek, he didn't like seeing her sad, since she saw him kissing Amber, already hadn't been the same as before as for be in a love triangle.

"I did this because we are like friends, since Gosei chose we to save the planet we have been helped and if something bad happens to you I would give my life to you." she said as he wiped the tears from Emma with his fingers causing her to blush.

"Do you mean seriously?"

"Sure, and if you don't believe me ... well ... you'll be free ... tomorrow ... after school?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was thinking ... if you like ... go to Ernie's Brainfreeze with me? After school."

Emma smiled. "I'd love to."

Troy also smiled a little.

"Ready your patch is already in your face, that you remove the wound." "So Ernie's tomorrow."

"Yes, I have to go." But before he left, gives a quick kiss on the cheek of Emma leaving her frozen.

"I think is approaching this feeling I bring." Emma thought.

Meanwhile...

"Is that what you said that flirtatious?" Amber asked furiously.

"Yes." replied John. "And that's not all they were about to kiss."

"No, it's ruining our plan but I'm glad you were to beat Troy to learn the lesson."

"Nobody was going to take away my girl."

"Now we're going to do?"

"I have a plan something that isn't going to wait ... because we know their secret."

On the night...

Best friends Gia and Emma were talking on the phone about what happened in the afternoon, to Gia wanted her best friend to be happy.

"I'm glad everything has been solved and the best thing for you is that almost going to kiss him. What did you feel?" Gia said happily.

"I don't know, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my cheeks turned red and pink at the same time." Emma responded very flushed. "And he asked me if I would go with him to Ernie's tomorrow after school."

"Oh my god and you said him that ..."

"Yes!"

"I'm very happy for you! Wish you luck and hopefully John and Amber interrupt you the moment."

"Hopefully, I have to hang up because ..." but was interrupted by Gia.

"To prepare for your date."

"Hey, let's just go as friends."

"Well no's your date, but you give me the details."

"Okay."

The next day...

"Well, just missing hours for you to be in with your" friend "to Ernie's." Gia said.

"Yes, I feel butterflies in my stomach but I'm fine."

"Good luck."

On the other hand...

"Good luck, you'll need it." Jake said.

To Troy seemed to him strange. "Why?" asked.

"Because you'll be with one of the girls looks cute and you're nervous." Noah said.

Troy raised his eyebrow. "Nervous?" asked. "We'll just go as friends, nothing will happen."

"We'll see." Jake said. But he was not sure.

Hours after...

"We have to watch them to see if something good happen." Gia said.

"If Troy and Emma will have connection of love, may have their future as husband and wife." Noah said.

"Come on!" Jake exclaimed.

"Let's go, because Troy and Emma are at Ernie's." Gia said strictly.

"Okay." they both said as they walked to Ernie's.

In Ernie's...

"Thank you for accepting my invitation." Troy said.

"You're welcome, and I never had a friend like you to share my feelings." Emma told him.

Troy smiled. "That's why I respect what you think."

They spent minutes talking and taking their smoothies, while the other hand the 3 rangers were hiding behind the plants watching them.

"If they come John and Amber, you are going to distract them and take them away from here." Gia said.

"Well, I'll do anything you ask." Jake said.

"Emma, I can tell you something?" Troy asked nervously.

"Sure." she replied.

"From the first moment I met you, something curious happened to me because I felt something different like a stream came to me, and you've been best friends with Gia for a long time and she wants to see you happy. Good to me the situation is similar as if something happened after the kiss you gave me in my dream, but I'm so timid for say it; You not feel the same?"

_**(There can be**_

_**Where do I find her?**_

_**Another girl like you.)**_

Emma was speechless while watching bright green eyes of Troy, the only thing she felt is that her heart was pounding and her cheeks turned pink. He looked her so cute when she blushed.

_**(There can be, similar misfortune,**_

_**Another girl like you.)**_

"I think Emma dreamed with Troy in the accident." Gia thought.

"Yeah ... I feel the same." said with a sweet smile.

_**(With the equals emotions,**_

_**With the expressions that**_

_**In another smile I would see not.)**_

"And if I were to go back in time ... that would be something that we will never forget."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

_**(With that attentive look at my indifference,**_

_**When I came out of the situation.)**_

"Troy I don't think ..." But he interrupted her.

"Quiet ... not saying it was, but we are two teenagers who have a special chemistry, Do you think already this is our love?"

"Well I don't know…I think that yes, we can be together but I get a little jealous when you're with Amber."

_**(With the same fantasy,**_

_**The ability to withstand**_

_**The merciless rhythm of my bad mood.)**_

"Don't worry. Between her and me there is nothing."

"Do you swear to me?" she asked tenderly.

"I swear you." Replied.

_**(Other there can be,**_

_**But exist, will invent me;**_

_**It seems clear that**_

_**I'm still in love with you.**_

_**It's the most thing evident.**_

_**And every night I'm missing.)**_

Both met their eyes each other, they approached more and more. Emma was swayed, she was waiting for the moment. She did not want the kiss of John ... She wanted the kiss of Troy! They felt that their lips were touched each other. But their morphers sounded.

"Rangers rangers Vrak is attacking the city with few allies." Tensou said altered.

"On our way." Troy said. "Let's go Emma." he told her and left there.

"We have to go." Gia said to them.

"Okay." they both said and ran out.

Meanwhile ...

Vrak attacked people Harwood County with an army of Loogies making people ran scared.

"This is that I wanted, now nobody can stop me." Vrak said.

"Stop!" Troy shouted.

Vrak laughed. "You?"

"Get out! If you don't leave here, I will destroy this planet."

"That's not get going to allow it." said. "It's morphing time"

"Go go megaforce!" shouted and they morphing in megaforcerangers.

"Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!"

"Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!"

"Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!"

"Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!"

"Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!"

"Earth's defenders, never surrender!, Power Rangers Megaforce!"

"You think you can defeat me?" Vrak asked. "Loogies attack."

Rangers quickly took their weapons cards.

"Weapons activated!"

"Let's go!" Troy shouted.

"Okay." said the four and went out to fight. _**(Okay I want to short this because the important thing for you and me is the couple Tremma)**_

The rangers were separated each other fighting each Loogies, among all also took their Mega Blasters and minutes later the Loogies had been defeated. And now attacked the end Vrak and built their Megaforce Blaster.

"Megaforce Blaster!"

"Sky Power energize!"

"Land Power energize!"

"Sea Power energize!"

"Megaforce Blaster ready!"

They were ready to shoot.

"Dynamic Victory Charge!"

But as they was about to defeat Vrak two protected monsters to Vrak unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"Who are they?" Jake asked.

"No way." Gia said.

"They protected Vrak." Noah said.

The two monsters were between a female leopard and swamp big man with poison guns in their hands.

"Who are you?" Troy asked.

"Don't know us?" leopard woman asked. "I am the Adamantine Leopard but they tell me Diamond."

"And I'm the living dead Brad of the marshes."

"What do you want here?" Gia asked furiously.

"We came to help Vrak and Warstar destroy for you and conquer the planet." Diamond said.

"That will not happen." Troy said and ran to beat them.

But it was useless because Brad shot him poison causing Troy lost strength.

"Troy, Are you okay?" Emma asked helping him.

"I feel weak." Troy said trying to get up.

"What's the matter? I think gave you some laziness because you are in the ground.

"That we will not get forgive." Jake said and ran to annihilate.

"Let's go for him." Gia said as she ran after him.

But the blows of his Snake Ax and her Tiger Claw were dodged by Diamond and her turn she knocked the two and received two shots of poison causing Jake and Gia were unmorphed.

"Gia! Jake!" Emma ran to help them. But Jake and Gia felt immobilization in their bodies.

"Now it's my turn." Noah said.

But its Shark Bowgun shots were useless as they were dodged by two, then Brad hits Noah's abdomen and then sent him flying and was unmorphed.

"Noah, Are you okay?" asked Emma ran to help him.

"Now it's your turn pink ranger." Diamond said.

"You're not going to beat me." Emma said. "Phoenix Shot!"

Luckily Emma dodged the blows and shots, as was her turn; she fired her Phoenix Shot to Diamond. But Emma was surprised by Brad behind her hurting her with his sword.

"Emma! I have to save her." Troy told himself.

Then Troy tried to get up and grab his Dragon Sword.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Noah asked.

"Save the girl of my life." responded to him and went on.

"So Troy is in love with Emma." Gia thought.

For the final touch Brad sent to fly to Emma causing her to hurt and she was unmorphed.

"Now it will be your end pink ranger." Brad said, pointing at her with his sword.

"No, Emma!." Gia shouted.

"Finish with her!" shouted Diamond.

Brad was about to kill her but Troy came and blocked with his Dragon Sword.

"Troy."

"I will not let that monster kill you." Troy said as he fought.

"I have an idea for the red ranger miss that he wants most HAHAHA." Vrak thought.

They continued with the fight between the two men Troy dodged Brad's cuts while he was on the level of Troy. Unfortunately Diamond got up and poison shot in the back of Troy. And after receiving that shot Troy threw away his Dragon Sword and fall.

"TROY!" Emma shouted desperation and someone grabbed her arm.

"Shut up! faster Diamond cover her eyes to the pink ranger." Vrak said grabbing her arm. "We already have our prey, let's go from here."

"And the Rangers?" Brad asked.

"They stay here, come on."

Brad then covers the mouth to Emma and she bites his finger.

"Ow! Ow! she bit me." Brad said.

"Shut up fool and cover her mouth! Let's go." Vrak said and take away Emma to Warstar.

"Emma ... No!" Troy said.

Emma was kidnapped and Troy is the only hope to save her. Who will be the real villains? Will it save Troy to Emma?

**To be continued...**

**Please review it…if you don't understand it don't review it.**


	15. Chapter 15: Does she will die?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

Chapter 15: Does she will die?

The guys found Troy on the floor injured and rushed to help lift him.

"Troy, what happened?" Noah asked.

"The villains shot me." answered.

"Where's Emma?" Gia asked.

"When I was wounded, Emma desperately shouted my name."

"But Emma, Where is she? Where is my friend!?" screamed in anguish.

"They took her away ... those three evil they took her away."

"Not true! Say it is not true Troy!" yelled beginning to mourn.

In the house of the Goodall ...

"How strange honey." Mrs Goodall said to her husband. "Emma hasn't come home."

"Why the concern?" asked Mr. Goodall.

"Since Emma had her accident ... I have fear that something bad will happen to her."

"Don't worry her friends told you they're going take care of her."

"I wish."

In the barracks ...

"Let go of me. I'm telling you let me go!" Emma screamed and stepped on the foot of Brad.

"Ow! Ow!" Brad yelled rubbing his foot.

Emma took off the blindfolds and saw that she was in a cooland dark place. She tried to escape but Brad caught her.

"I want you here dumb brat." Diamond said to her.

"I don't want!" Emma screamed and ran away again but Brad catch her again.

"Still you don't realize that here the orders who commands it's me." Diamond said.

"Why you do this to the people and to the earth? Why?" Emma asked scared.

Diamond drew her pistol and shot at the ceiling causing Emma is scared.

"You shut up or I put you cotton with alcohol in the mouth." Diamond said. "You decide."

Emma was scared. She felt her heart never stopped beating.

In the house of the Carver ...

Noah was his mother telling her all about what happened. The parents of the guys knew that they are the Power Rangers and promised them that they wouldn't tell.

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Carver.

"To Emma took her away our three villains." Noah said.

"They took her away whom?"

"Troy protected her for not kill her, minutes after one of them shot him poison in his back and fainted, then Emma desperately shouted his name and they took her away."

In the house of the Moran ...

Mrs. Moran had just learned by telephone that they kidnapped Emma. She was so distraught by the news.

"What? What are you saying Mrs. Holling?, How that she was kidnapped?"

"One of her friends protected her, then he was wounded and fainted and she was taken away." said Mrs. Holling.

"My God."

"Well Mrs. Moran ... already you know."

"Thanks for telling me Mrs. Holling." And quickly hangs up the phone.

"God, don't let that those villains harm to Emma." Mrs. Moran said herself.

In the house of the Goodall ...

To Emma's parents were already aware of the news, until Mrs. Goodall broke the tears. They were Troy, Jake and Gia with Detective Adams to ask questions.

"You saw them well?" Detective Adams asked to Troy.

"When I defended to Emma, one of them shot me and I fainted." Troy replied.

"Oh my god my daughter! My daughter!" cried Mrs. Goodall while embracing her husband.

"Lady I understand what you are suffering what all suffer." Detective Adams said. "But all you have to help the police is the serenity of you and good memory of these guys."

"Detective all happened so fast. She hurt his back, he fainted and he knew no more. When he woke up ... she already was not." Gia cried.

"For what most you want to find my daughter! Safe and sound please!" cried Mrs. Goodall.

In the barracks ...

Emma was on the floor tied. She didn't have her morpher because took it in the kidnapping.

"If something makes me put nerves on edge, is a squeaky brat." Vrak said about to shoot her, but Brad protected her.

"No Vrak. Don't do it a villain doesn't kill her." Brad said.

"If you don't want to I cry, let me go home." cried Emma.

"That's not going to be able brat." Diamond said to her. "That definitely isn't going to be able!"

In the house of the Goodall ...

"The woman was tall with leopard body and the man was large with black bushes in his body." Jake explained. "Detective by more we want, we do not remember anything."

Ring the doorbell and Mr. Goodall runs away to open the door.

"Please I beg you guys have to remember it." cried Mrs. Goodall.

"Lady I have to be frank with you." Detective Adams said to her. "If those villains don't cooperate with the police, probably never again see your daughter."

Mrs. Goodall broke back tears, she couldn't take more suffering that she had. Mr. Goodall came to the main hall with Mrs. Moran and heard everything he said.

"No, not my god no!"

"That can not be." Ms. Moran said.

"Mom." Gia said and went to hug her mother. "Mom, Emma has to appear, has to appear."

At the Carver ...

"No, like the others say poor Emma is suffering." Mr Burrows said.

"Poor girl." Mrs. Caver said. "What must be suffering. Son calls Mr. Goodall to know the news of his daughter."

"I'm coming." Noah said grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Goodall speaks Noah. Already know something about Emma?"

"No haven't news of Emma." "Mary and I are living the worst nightmare of our lives."

In the barracks ...

"Be still!" cried Diamond.

"I don't want, when my parents and my friends know that I have here, we will destroy you forever!" cried Emma.

"Oops scares me your parents and your friends." Brad said.

"Already will see allowing you happens for being bad."

"Stop talking nonsense!" Vrak shouted to her. "Why we had to kidnap a brat? I hate humans! Make me sick!, And the sooner you quit, it will be much better."

At the Carver ...

"Jake told me that Troy is inventing a new card to be transported to another dimension." Noah said.

"Hopefully, my son and his friends rescue her." Mrs. Burrows said.

"Who's going to rescue her?" asked Mrs. Holling.

"Troy and Gia, while Jake and I will be in contact with them."

Back in the barracks ...

"Brad Please let me go home, I will not tell to the police that you are here, I promise." cried Emma.

"Never. And enough with the whining. If Diamond and Vrak see you, are going to get crazy."

"And how can I not mourn? Whether I want to be home with my parents."

"Very good chestnut. Let me please." Diamond said.

"Do you really? Will you let me go?"

"If you cooperate with us, soon you'll be with your parents." Diamond said pulling out her phone. "Here I lend you my phone to call them. What do you expect chestnut? Call your parents."

In the house of the Goodall ...

"The police said that they will be asked rescue." Mr Goodall said.

"Why don't they communicate? Why?" asked Mrs. Moran.

Then the phone rings and Mr. Goodall answered quickly.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked Mr. Goodall. "Daughter? Emma where are you?"

"I don't know where I am Dad! I don't know!" cried Emma.

"Give me." Diamond said removing the phone to Emma.

"Hello?! Daughter Emma! Answer me!"

"I want to talk with my dad!" cried Emma.

Then Mr. Goodall heard her daughter crying on the phone.

"What did you do to my daughter?! Damn not hurt her!"

Then Mrs. Goodall took the phone to talk to her daughter.

"Daughter! Daughter!"

Mr. Goodall takes the telephone.

"Emma Who's there? Answer!"

Again Mrs. Goodall takes the phone.

"For pity's sake! For pity's sake Give me back my daughter!"

Gia hurriedly takes the phone to answer.

"Diamond, I'm the best friend of Emma. I beg you not to get hurt her, let her be with us. Have pity on an innocent girl." she cried.

"Shut your mouth and pass me the father!" cried Diamond.

Gia then passes the phone to Emma's father.

"Daddy! Daddy! I have fear!" cried Emma.

"Already stop your squealing! Even me have had crazy." Brad said.

"Listen to me well Mr. Goodall." Diamond said. "For the moment your daughter is perfectly fine."

"For the moment?"

"Shut up and listen to me. If you, your weeping wife and her friends want to see again the squeaky girl, will have to pay a ransom of one hundred billion dollars."

"I don't have that much."

And Diamond hangs unexpectedly.

"Hello? Hello?! ... She hung up"

In the barracks ...

"Why did you hang up to my dad?" Emma asked angrily.

"Because here the matter takes more emotion." Diamond said. "And I like strong emotions."

"You really know." Vrak said.

"When I call back Mr Goodall, will to be cursed as a little lamb and give us what we ask."

"You are thieves, my parents and my friends are not afraid and they will not do what you asked them." Emma said angrily and punches her in the stomach escaping.

"Ow! ... Ow! Ow!" Diamond shouted rubbing her stomach. "What are you doing? Take her, runs away."

Vrak and Brad are launched and Emma begin to chase around the barracks, but it was useless because she was much faster. As they could not see, fell down the stairs. They got up quickly and ran to catch up.

Eight minutes later ...

Emma was about to leave the barracks, but both caught her and went to the main room.

"You asked for it! Tie her on the throne and put cotton in her mouth." shouted Diamond.

Vrak and Brad obeyed orders of Diamond, then grabbed the rope and began to tie her up as she tried to escape.

In the house of the Goodall ...

"Why these people do such strategies to subdue their victims?" asked Mr. Goodall.

"Unfortunately it is true." Mrs. Moran said.

"The life of my daughter in contempt ... I don't have those billions of dollars."

Mrs. Goodall was crying, already she not want to eat or sleep until her daughter showed up.

"Do you offers something?" asked the servant girl of Mrs. Moran.

"Yes, please prepare some a tea to the lady." Ms. Moran said.

"Yes madam." And she went to the kitchen.

"My love, you must go to rest." Mr Goodall said.

"But Steve How do you think I'm going to rest?" asked Mrs. Goodall.

"I just want you to lie down all the tears that you have."

"Your husband is right. Come on Maria I accompany you." Mrs. Moran said as she helped Mrs. Moran to get up.

"Mr. Goodall we already have the card ready." Troy said.

"Insurance that this card is going to carry the place where is my daughter?"

"Yes, well that's why we need it and we will rescue her." Jake said.

"Thank you and please rescue to my daughter safe and sound."

"And that's what we will do." Gia said.

In the barracks ...

"Already'll know when I tell my parents and my friends!" Emma shouted moored on the throne.

"Oh look how I tremble." Diamond said pretending to tremble. "And you by Gross, you're going to keep her company." she said to Brad and slaps him causing him to give round and round. "And you fall asleep!"

"To sleep I need my bed and my pajamas!"

"The brat we came out fine." Brad said.

"Let's see how long it will last be here."

"I'm sure my dad called the police and they will find me soon!." Emma said.

"If Mr. already called the police, will be complicated." Vrak said.

In the house of the Goodall ...

"I hope your daughter and Troy soon find my daughter." Mr Goodall said.

"Everyone is very concerned about her, so they wanted to help find her." Mrs. Moran said.

"I'm going crazy with this anguish! Street Let's get it!" cried Mrs. Goodall entering the main hall.

The phone rings and Mr. Goodall answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Goodall has forty-eight hours to get the money." Diamond said.

"I haven't that amount already told you."

"Don't start."

"Listen to me ..."

"No you hear me. Don't even think tell part of our deal to the police or your beloved daughter pay the consequences."

"Daddy!" Emma shouted but Brad covered her mouth.

"Emma daughter!"

Then Mrs. Goodall grabs the phone.

"Daughter! Daughter my baby! Where are you?"

Mr. Goodall takes the phone.

"Hello!"

"Don't make me lose patience. Your daughter is fine and will be a lot when I have the money in my hands. Till then could go with her parents. Wait for my call." And hangs up.

"That woman gives me forty-eight hours to collect the amount that I have not." Mr Goodall said.

"Call the police!" cried Mrs. Goodall.

"I think your wife is right." Mrs. Moran said.

"I can't. That would expose to my daughter a greater danger."

On the other hand ...

"Are you ready?" Jake asked.

"Yes, why all this happens to Emma, she is an innocent girl?" Gia said.

"Unfortunately, but we have to rescue her." Troy said.

"We know that you love her and that's why we're going to rescue her."

"Okay." Troy said. "Teleport Card! Activated!"

By entering the card produced a big black hole in the sky. With that will transport where this Emma.

"Good luck and save her." Jake said.

"We will." Troy said. "Let's go Gia."

"Okay." Gia said.

The two jumped into the black hole transporting the barracks. Seconds later closed the black hole. This would be the beginning of the adventure to rescue Emma.

**To be continued ..**

**Please review it…**


	16. Chapter 16: To the rescue

**A/N: Before you read this, I apologize to you because in these last days I couldn't publish the chapter because the computerwasdecomposed butis already redressed and I'm so sorry for what happened.**

**I don't own power rangers.**

Chapter 16: To the Rescue

Troy and Gia came quickly Warstar's lair. The first thing that they had to do was look for clues and beware of the traps, they had to find Emma as soon as possible so that Vrak not kill her.

"Well Gia, we go first to the room on the left." Troy told her.

"Okay, but we will see what will happen to them for kidnap to my friend." Gia said with a tone of angry.

"We will find her and they will pay for everything they did to her and her parents."

"Let's go." Gia said as they searched for clues.

On the other hand...

Emma was finally asleep while the villains were planning how to get out of here with the money.

"The brat finally fell asleep!" Diamond said.

"But when they deliver us the money, what are we gonna do with her?" Brad asked.

"We have to kill her." Vrak answered.

"Wait." Diamond cut. "You mean that you're going to fool her parents that we leave her in the street?"

"Exactly. Before they deliver us the money, I'll kill her in a few hours with my gun poison and within days they will know that she will be dead."

"I like that idea and so with that money will buy and steal all firearms to conquer the world." Brad said .

"Nobody is going to stop us." Diamond said as the three began to laugh at the evil.

It means that the life of Emma will put to an end, whereas with Troy and Gia still looking for, but still there were no clues.

"I can't take with this distress." Gia said. "We have to find her fast."

"Don't worry, we'll find it fast, I also I have this distress I don't want to imagine what will happen to her." Troy said.

Gia was surprised by what Troy said. Emma was the only person who was at his side and never would leave her, but if the girl that he has loved left of this world, himself would take his life.

"Troy, since you arrival to Harwood County something had changed with Emma." Gia said.

"What do you mean, Emma has changed?" he asked curiously.

"She said me that from the first moment you meet her, you stayed frozen like her and you felt the same feelings. When she saw you kissing with Amber, innocently she had her heart broken. She told me herself that she has developed a feeling but she's too shy for that. "

"What are you trying to say?"

"Emma loves you."

"Well, I also love her. Since she entered to school I was shocked by her beauty and her innocent face."

"And would you give Emma a chance?"

"Of course."

"When we rescue her, we will be happy when you are together."

"Thanks, but no time to lose. We have to save Emma."

"You're right, we will find her." And they go to another part of the barracks.

At the Goodall's house ...

All parents of the rangers were present to hear the news of Emma. The night of Harwood County was dark; Mrs. Goodall was asleep in her daughter's bedroom while Mr. Goodall, Noah, Jake and the parents of the rangers were awake.

"I wonder how they'll be." Mr Goodall said. "Do they will have found her?"

"Have patience, sir, I'm sure that my daughter and her friend find her alive." Mr. Moran said.

Then Noah gets a call from his morpher. Can it be that they have found to Emma?

"Troy, Gia, Do you found Emma?" Noah asked.

"No, we continue to look and nothing is as if it had been swallowed her by the earth." Gia said.

"Okay. All our parents are in Emma's home waiting for news of her."

"Don't worry we will contact with you."

While Troy and Gia walked silently to the other rooms of the barracks, Gia without noticing steps on a rope causing the alarm went off intruders. The noise came into the main room of the barracks and also reached the morpher of Noah.

"Gia?, What's going on there?" Noah asked, but the morpher lost the signal and they did not know what will happen to them.

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Burrows.

"We lost the signal and all I heard was that an alarm was activated."

In the barracks ...

Were still ringing alarm causing the three villains knew that someone was here and that Emma was awakened.

"Huh? There are intruders here." Vrak said. "Diamond go with Brad and the loogies to catch the intruders."

"Okay, let's go Brad." Diamond said him and go with the army of loogies to look for them.

"I will prepare the poison to kill this girl once." Vrak whispered himself.

In a few blocks from the headquarters, Troy and Gia tried to run to avoid being discovered.

"What was it that happened?" Troy asked trying to run. "Why the alarm was triggered?"

"How would I know?" Gia asked. "The alarm went off out of nowhere."

After the rangers found a good hiding place and quickly entered. Diamond and the others ran and looked for the Rangers but there are no tracks of them. Troy took a look and saw that they were gone.

"I think they're gone." Troy whispered.

"That was close." Gia whispered.

"Remember that we have to prevent the traps."

"But where are we?"

"I don't know but it's a cold place with low light."

"_Let me go Vrak!, Please!"_ shouted a voice.

"¡No little brat!" shouted Vrak.

"Did you hear that voice?" Gia asked him.

"Yes, it is the voice of a girl." Troy replied.

Then again heard the same voice.

_"Alreadyceases tothreatento my parents!"_

"That voice is ... Emma!" Troy said.

The Rangers had finally found Emma, slowly saw another room and was where she was tied up and suffering. Troy gave a signal to Gia to come over a little bit and hide behind of a wall.

"How are we going to save her?" Gia asked him.

"I don't know but we have to stay here." Troy said.

Emma was suffering; she couldn't stand with her remorse.

"I beg you Vrak!" Emma screamed. "Let me go!"

"So you want to leave?"

"Yes, I beg you."

"Alright I will let you go." Vrak said. "But before I kill you." said pointing with his gun poison to her.

It meant he was ready to kill her; Emma was scared while Troy and Gia increasingly worried. But Troy didn't stay with his arms crossed, directly ran to protect Emma.

"Troy wait!" Gia shouted.

"No Vrak!, Don't do it if you want kill to me but not to her!" Troy shouted trying to take the gun to Vrak. But Vrak not stay behind. He shot everywhere to also kill Troy.

"Troy!" Emma screamed.

Gia ran to Emma to untie and then help Troy.

"Emma!, I'm glad you're okay!" Gia said unraveling her.

"I was suffering, they abused me and threatened to my parents!"

"Don't worry, we're already here."

Vrak gave a kick to Troy, run and be transported to another dimension.

"Where is Vrak?" Gia asked.

"He escaped." Troy replied. "Are you okay Emma?, Isn't nothing happened?"

Gia helped Emma to come closer a little to him, kept some silence. As Emma was locked up in the barracks, was also tired.

"Troy I ..." And faints in the arms of Troy.

He was surprised and flushed but happy to be with his girl.

"Troy, I think you were lucky to faint." Gia told him.

"Stop it, the better is that we take Emma to her house." Troy said. "I'm glad you're here with me." whispered in Emma's ear.

Emma was finally saved, Vrak escaped trying to plan to conquer the world, while Diamond Brad and loogies still looking for the rangers. What will happen?

**To be continued...**

**Please review it!**


	17. Chapter 17: Crazy Love

Chapter 17: Crazy love

Troy and Gia were transported to the home of Emma. Troy gave the body to Emma's dad as she was asleep, he was happy that his daughter was with him and her mom. Emma's mother left the home and wept with joy to see that Emma was safe. Directly Gia's maid took Emma to her room.

"Troy ... Gia." began Mr. Goodall. "Thanks for saving to my daughter."

"Don't you have to thank us, she is our friend." Gia said. "But we should have very careful with Diamond and Brad because theyare going to plan on how to destroy the earth."

"Don't worry, I think they're far from here." Mrs. Moran said.

In the barracks ...

Hours after searching to the Rangers, Diamond, Brad and loogies were tired on the floor without knowing Vrak because he abandoned them.

"We have hours and hours looking at those kids from hell, but nothing." Diamond said.

"Do you think that they have escaped with the brat?" Brad asked.

Diamond rolled her eyes at him staring with her face to kill him.

"No, they went traveling." she replied.

"Really? Probably they went to the beach and they don't invited to us."

Diamond took a heavy blow to the head of Brad.

"Obvious that I'm lying peanut brain, I can't believe that Vrak have chosen you. And as he left us stuck here with this army of loogies, but now on we will make our plans to destroy Emma and Troy to be mine."

"Wait you don't destroy Emma, because I'm going to destroy to him for her to be mine."

"Already! Is Better get out of here before dawn." Diamond said as she left the den.

The next day ...

The girls were walking and talking at the same time what happened to Emma.

"How they could kidnap you?" Gia asked.

"To Troy was wounded, then I shouted his name, they grabbed me tackles, blindfolded me and took me." Emma replied.

"Well already we do not have to think about that." Gia said. "By the way, do you know who carried you in arms to your house?"

"No, why the question?"

"For nothing, we change the subject."

Then Emma stops of walk.

"No, now you tell me who carried me to my house."

"Emma it was a joke."

"Gia Moran I want to know the answer I beg you."

"Okay, that guy who took you to your house was ... Troy."

Then Emma's cheeks turns slightly pink.

"Troy ... don't you'll be speaking seriously?"

"I swear you, besides you fainted in his arms."

"What else happened?"

"In the barracks, I was talking with Troy about your rescue. And?"

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe what he told me about you."

"Gia, you're scaring me."

"And I swear you I was surprised."

"Gia tell me please."

"He told me ... He loves you!

Emma froze and her heart beat more. Does he love her? then her dream would become a deep love come true. It meant that he doesn't love Amber, she was always in love with him and never became aware.

"I don't think you Gia."

"Emma is true, he himself told me."

"Well, then I go to the class and I ask him."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because he will not tell you the truth."

"Then he doesn't love me."

"That yes he loves you."

"Then as you want to I believe you?"

"I don't know."

"He loves Amber."

"It's not true."

"Yes, that's true."

"Well if you say that Troy loves Amber, you can't imagine how it will be the wedding."

"No." And she begins to imagine.

_Emma's Imagination ..._

_All family and friends were in a church and they were waiting for the moment, the moment when Troy and Amber get married. Troy was dress with a smokin black and Amber wearing a dress and white veil, was a priest._

_"Mr. Burrows Do you accept Mrs. Smith as a wife?" asked the priest._

_"I do." Troy replied._

_"And Mrs. Smith Do you accept Mr. Burrows as a husband?"_

_"I do." Amber replied._

_"If someone wants to prevent the couple to married, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_"I object!" shouted a girl._

_All people were shocked at the situation._

_"Emma?" Troy asked._

_Emma was approaching toward the couple furiously._

_"Mr. priest, Mrs. Amber can't marry." Emma said._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm the girlfriend of this piece of flirty!"_

_End of the imagination._

Emma woke imagination.

"No!" shouted Emma.

"What happens to you Emma?" Gia asked.

"What happens to me from what?"

"That you fell asleep with your eyes open and you shouted."

"No, I just remembered something horrible as a child but already happened."

"Okay we have to go to class."

"Okay, let's go." Emma said as they left.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Short right?** **I'm sorry, is that I have many tests to do, but when I'm be on vacation I will write more long.**

**Please review it.**


End file.
